Arrow: The Story of Us
by DaenerysFireAndBlood
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have been together for a year, that is until Oliver is marooned on Lian Yu. 5 years later he returns to Starling to follow through with the mission his father left him, and to return to the love of his life. But what happens when his greatest enemy returns to destroy everything he holds dear? Angst/Romance an Olicity AU. Will be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on the link and reading my story! This one will be a little different. Olicity will be established in this fic. Basically its Arrow, but except for Laurel/Oliver knowing each other pre-island its Felicity/Oliver. This fic won't follow everything from the show, there will be some canon stuff but I'm tweaking things to make it my own. I really hope you guys enjoy … oh and fyi this AU will be a bit long so I hope you guys don't mind. And another thing, Laurel is kind of a bitch in this fic. I don't hate Katie Cassidy but I really dislike Laurel so if you are a Laurel fan, proceed with caution. There will be a few flashbacks in the first few chapters. All thoughts and flashbacks will be written in **_italics. _**and the characters WILL be OOC every once in a while. **

**Reviews are always welcome, in fact, I encourage reviews. I want to know how I'm doing and what I can do to make your reading experience better! So REVIEW please!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLOT LINES FROM ARROW. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CW, AND DC. I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION.****

**88888888**

Oliver lay on his makeshift bed, it was by far the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever had the displeasure of laying on. He felt cold and lonely; something he'd never experienced, until his father's yacht had sunk leaving him marooned on an Island. As he lay there staring up at the ceiling of the small room, he started to think of her his beautiful blonde. He missed her, he missed his Felicity. He'd been on Lian Yu for over two years now and missing Felicity, missing home never got any easier.

"Hey kid, lights off in ten. So I suggest you take out that photo of your pretty blonde and stare at it before bed." Oliver looked up to the bearded face of his only friend on the Island Slade Wilson. Oliver quickly nodded pulling out the worn out picture of his beautiful blonde IT girl. The picture was taken on their fifth month anniversary. They were at a club and Tommy insisted they take a picture, never realizing that he'd be eternally grateful to his friend for the one photo that got him through the hard days. Oliver smiled his eyes landing on her familiar sapphire eyes. He was hugging her from behind his face hidden in the crook of her neck while she wore the most breathtaking smile, showing her adorable dimples.

Things were much simpler two years ago; two years ago he was going to ask her to move in with him. He'd never thought he'd see the day where a woman could get him to leave his playboy persona and settle down. But she had, Felicity had. It hadn't taken too long for him to realize that she wasn't just some random woman, from the moment he met her he knew she was different.

_**Flashback**_

_Oliver walked into the IT department at QC in search for some computer assistance, when he saw a cute blonde sitting behind a desk engrossed in what she was doing. "Uhhh Miss?" _

_The blonde girl's head shot up, her pen flying out of her hand landing a few feet behind her. "Wha? Uh… Oh my gosh you're Oliver Queen… as in my boss's son… very good looking son… uh oh my gosh that's really inappropriate….ignore that last part." She took a deep breath trying to hide her blush, and trying to stop her babbling. "Ok um sorry about that, what can I do for you Mr. Queen?" She asked pushing her glasses up her nose. _

_Oliver smiled at her, she was cute. He guessed she wasn't immune to his 100 watt smile because she visibly swooned. "Mr. Queen is my father, just call me Oliver." He winked at her, earning another adorable blush from her. _

"_Oh umm ok Mr. I- I- mean Oliver. What can I help you with?" She asked again._

_Oliver pulled out his laptop from behind his back and handed it to her. "I kind of broke it." He simply stated nonchalantly._

_She cocked her head to the side giving him a questioning look. "How did you 'just break it'? She asked sarcastically. Going from a shy girl to a very witty person in a matter of seconds, which made him internally smile. _

_He lifted his brow trying to stifle a laugh from the look on her face. "Well, it just did. I'm not a computer genius all I know is that it won't turn on. And I've got a few things in there that I need. Is there any way you could just recover some of the files and pictures?" He asked, leaning over the desk getting closer to her. _

_Once he did he realized behind the glasses she was actually really very beautiful. Her eyes were bluer than sapphires and her lips were glossed with a pink shade that had him staring at her lips longer than necessary. He saw her gulp and his lips tugged even higher. _

"_Yeah, I can. I'll um get right on that." She said quickly turning around and connecting his laptop to her desktop._

_He walked behind her desk and sat on the chair next to hers. "So I didn't catch your name." He stated. She quickly turned, obviously unaware that he had moved from his spot in front of her to sit next to her. "Oh my name is Felicity….. Smoak."_

"_Fe-li-ci-ty." He said dragging out the syllables, testing it out. "Beautiful name." He stated, giving her a smirk._

"_Thanks….my mom named me... I think it's a rather odd name, but then again you're named after a vegetable…. Well uh not really I mean oliver- olive. Don't get me wrong your name is awesome, very fitting….and I'm going to shut up in 3..2..1.." _

_Oliver couldn't help but let out an involuntary chuckle. This girl was so amusing and she didn't even do it on purpose. "No worries, I tend to dislike my name from time to time." He said winking at her. _

_She gave him a shy smile and returned to her work on the computer. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. He sat there watching the way her fingers flew across the keyboard. Then Oliver's eyes moved from her fingers up her arm and up to her face checking her out. She was gorgeous, no doubt. _

_He continued looking; he could tell she was fit by the way she was sitting. She had perfect posture, but that pink button up shirt tight across her upper half. Moving his eyes further down he could see her bottom half was covered by a really tight black skirt. Not only was she beautiful, but she had a really nice body as well. _

_It was a gift he thought to himself, he could spot a good looking woman from a mile away, and she was most definitely a good looking woman. Plus that adorable personality of hers made her all the more attractive. His inner thoughts were interrupted when his lifelong friend, Tommy Merlin stormed into the IT department. _

"_Oliver I've been looking for you for over 30 minutes!" _

" _Well I was down here, with the beautiful Miss Smoak. She's helping me with my laptop. I thought I told Jesse to let you know where I was?"_

"_Yeah well your father's receptionist sucks."_

_Tommy's face grew with a smile as he looked over the pretty blonde looking confused as she stared at the two really handsome billionaires in her office. Tommy walked up to the desk and offered her his hand, it took her a second but she quickly took it. "Hi….?"_

"_Felicity… my name is Felicity." She offered. _

"_Hi Felicity, I hope my best friend here isn't harassing you. He's got a knack for pissing off beautiful women." Tommy teased giving her a wink; Oliver just smiled and rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. _

"_Oh yeah he's been bothering me this entire time! I was beginning to think I was going to have to bring out my bottle of pepper spray." Felicity said sarcastically, going along with Tommy's banter._

_Both Tommy and Oliver gave each other quick glances of surprise before they burst out laughing. "I like her. She's a keeper." Tommy said out loud. _

_Oliver smiled and looked over at Felicity who was trying but failing at hiding her reddening face and smile. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and he quickly realized it must be a nervous habit of hers. "Well Oliver we got to go, the party starts in a few hours." Tommy said interrupting his thoughts. _

_Oliver looked over to Felicity. She quickly disconnected his laptop from her desktop and handed it back to him with a small black USB drive as well. "Ok I transferred all your files into the USB drive. Photos, music, documents etc…" She said giving him a smile showcasing her beautiful dimples. _

"_Thanks Miss Smoak I really appreciate it." He flirted. _

"_Pleasure is all mine Mr. Queen." She flirted back._

"_Hey I told you its Oliver to you…" he winked, and paused before continuing. " Felicity would you like to come to the party tonight?" Oliver asked. _

_Her blue eyes widened. "Me? Um…. Oh geez I've never been to a high society party before… not that I'm too cool not to go, cause obviously that's not the case….but um I mean I'd love to, but I got a lot of work to do. But thanks anyways you guys." She answered a twinge of sadness playing across her features. _

_When Oliver saw her eyes lose a little bit of their glint he felt a little tug on his heart. Something he'd never experienced when it came to women. "That's unfortunate but maybe next time?" He asked hopeful._

"_Yeah I'd like that." She answered. _

_He gave her another 100 watt smile before muttering a soft goodbye and leaving her office. _

_Both Oliver and Tommy were at QC's lobby when Tommy spoke out. "Dude you got it bad, but hey who can blame you she's cute… and apparently a genius if she got your stuff out of that screwed up laptop."_

"_Whatever man, she's a girl and she's hot it was just harmless flirting. The usual." Oliver shrugged it off, trying not to think of the blonde IT girl that had definitely left an impression. _

"_Yeah sure ok. You had googly eyes the whole damn time, if I knew any better I'd think playboy extraordinaire Oliver Queen is smitten with a certain IT blonde."_

_Oliver just ignored him and they walked out of his father's company. He had to admit she was something else. Form her adorable babbling and lack of brain to mouth filter to her playful attitude. He'd known her for less than an hour and he was already completely smitten with the blonde IT girl. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Alright kid I'm putting out the fire." Slade whispered into the night. Oliver simply just nodded and placed the worn out picture back into his pocket, not before laying a simple kiss to her face. He felt his heart lurch out in pain, thinking of the first time he had met her. After that day he would go back down to the IT department with some really stupid and outrageous excuses that even a 3 year old wouldn't believe, all just to see her.

He even went as far as accepting and internship from his father, learning the "family business" so that he could be closer to her. All without the knowledge that his famous playboy days would be numbered, that he'd find a girl that he would ultimately fall completely in love with.

After a month of his lame excuses to see her, he had finally asked her out. Their first date went smoothly, they had complimented each other well, and it led up to a yearlong relationship. The longest Oliver Queen had ever been in, and the happiest. Tommy was happy too; ecstatic actually from the very beginning he showed his undying approval for the blonde IT girl that stole his best friend's heart.

Oliver fell in love he had been the happiest he'd ever been, and then his father asked him to go to a father son trip. One he didn't want to go to, because it would be a month away from Felicity. He didn't know that it'd actually turn out to be two years away from Felicity on a dangerous Island.

He was going to ask her to move in with him, after he'd return he was going to make sure she knew that she was it. He wasn't necessarily ready for marriage, but he was ready to take the next step which was to move in with her.

He wanted to go home; he wanted to return to her. To hug her kiss her, make sweet love to her and never let her go. He wondered everyday what she was doing, if she'd moved on from him? If she was still mourning his "death"? He hoped Tommy would be watching out for her, all three of them had become inseparable the past year that he and Felicity dated. So he hoped to God that Tommy was there to help her, to console her.

Oliver put his hand in his pocket, gently fingering the picture. He couldn't see it in the darkness but it still gave him some sort of comfort. She was his light, his home and he wanted to go back. Not only to follow through with the mission his father had left him, but to feel light again. He hated the darkness that had taken over his heart, the bitterness. He hated the scars he carried on the outside and the inside.

If he ever returned he would never be the same, he'd have to right the wrongs of his father. He'd be too emotionally closed off. The only thing he knew for certain that would remain the same was the undying love he carried for his beautiful blonde, his home.

**So that was chapter 1! I really hoped you guys liked it! In the next upcoming chapters you will see more flashbacks of Oliver and Felicity's life pre-island, before we get to see their renunion. I really hope you guys liked it and Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok wow you guys the amount of support for the first chapter was incredible and I just want to say I really appreciate every single one of you! **

**A/N 2: To LoveDria I promise you, you will get an Olicity reunion soon you just have to continue reading!;)**

**A/N 3: Ok so it's been 2 years into Oliver being marooned on Lian Yu and we saw what he was thinking and feeling and we got to see the flashback of when they (Felicity and Oliver) met. This chapter will delve into Felicity's point of view 2 years after Oliver is gone. The next few chapters will go back and forth between the two until the chapter that they reunite. And there will be time jumps so keep your eyes peeled! But anyways thanks guys and Please REVIEW! Happy reading!**

**88888888**

Felicity was lying on her bed, her hair up in a messy bun; her glasses perched up on her nose, and baggy sweats covering her body. "Felicity you need to get out of your bed and get some much needed fresh air." The voice of her best friend Tommy broke her out of her daze. She turned to look at him; his face solemn leaning on the door of her room arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to go out Tommy." She replied almost robotically.

He huffed pushing himself off the door and sat at the edge of the bed placing his hand on her ankle. "Felicity, you need to stop your moping. Oliv- Oliver wouldn't have wanted you to be like this, he'd want you to live not just exist. It's been two years Lissy." His tone going soft.

Felicity turned her face away from him, pushing it further onto her pillow; she could feel her eyes start to water and the familiar tug at her heart. She'd been in this state of depression for over two years now. Her Oliver was gone, he was dead. As much as she tried, she just couldn't get over him.

Tommy would come to her house every night trying to get her to go back to the land of the living, but it was to no avail. She simply didn't have the desire to do anything. Even Thea sometimes came by, trying to fix her up, but again none of it ever worked.

Her life simply consisted of waking up, going to work and then coming straight home. She used to be a happy bubbly person that is until Oliver died. He was the love of her life; she couldn't just accept the fact that he was gone forever. Her tears started to pour out of her eyes and she curled her body inward trying to stop the feeling of being pulled apart at the seams.

She felt Tommy move closer bringing her into his arms while she wept. "Hey, hey shhh Felicity. Please don't cry, look I know it hurts. Trust me, I'm in pain too he was like my brother. It hurts me too, but I try to deal with it day by day. I remind myself that our favorite billionaire wouldn't have wanted me to mope around. But this." He pointed to her. "This isn't you Lissy; you're not this lifeless person. Oliver fell in love with you because of your lack of brain to mouth filter and your witty responses; he'd be devastated if he saw how you were." He paused running his hands over her arms back and forth trying to comfort her.

"Felicity you're like my sister, and it kills me to see you like this. Please, no one is telling you to forget him. We just want you to live not submerge yourself in grief."

Felicity moved away from Tommy's embrace, and she stared to shake her head at him her eyes probably bloodshot from the tears. "No Tommy I can't! I can't just go out there! Everything, EVERYTHING reminds me of him. This whole damn city reminds me of him, the only reason I'm still here and not 3000 miles away is because for some stupid reason I'm afraid."….. "Afraid that if I leave he'll somehow come back…. But he's not Tommy, he's not coming back!" Felicity cried out and once again heavy sobs wracked her small figure. Tommy once again pulled her in his arms, allowing her to let it all out. Her body vibrated with the force of her tears and all he could do was hold onto her.

It felt like hours when Felicity was all out of tears and she picked her head up wiping at her face. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, her voice sounding like a chain smoker from all the crying.

Tommy smoothed her blonde hair down. "It's ok; sometimes the best medicine is just letting it all out. I promised myself and him, that I'd look out for you. He loved you more than anything Felicity, you changed the man… and he'd want you to be happy. So go out, engage with others, go shopping with Thea, get that promotion you know you're dying- uh I mean REALLY want. Just don't coop yourself in this room wallowing. Be the Felicity, Oliver Queen fell in love with."

Felicity took a deep breath and faced her bedside table. There was a picture of her and Oliver holding on to each other and kissing, probably her favorite one of them; because it was the last one taken before the Gambit sailed out of Starling. It was taken at the docks when she was saying goodbye to Oliver, not knowing that it would be the last time she saw his messy light brown hair and shining blue eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Do I have to go?!" Oliver whined hugging her closer to his body._

_Felicity giggled lightly punching him on the arm. "Yes you do, you goof! Your father wants to spend time with you! It's only going to be a month, and then you'll be back listening to my endless babbling and unpredictable sexual innuendos!"_

_She felt Oliver nuzzle his face further into her neck and she could feel him smile against her skin. His hands were hugging her tight making sure that they were practically molded. His entire family was at the docks but they didn't pay attention to the couple hugging as if it were the last time they were going to see each other. _

_She ran her hands softly through is hair scratching his scalp softly, he always loved it when she did that. He made a humming sound low in his throat. "Promise me you won't find some other man." He muttered teasingly._

_Felicity leaned back in his arms giving him a mischievous look. "Hmm well I can't really make any promises. What if he's really hot?" She teased back. _

_He smiled his famous 100 watt smile, his blue eyes beaming. He brought her closer until their noses and forehead were touching. He closed his eyes listening to her breath; she just stood their staring at him. He finally opened his eyes and she stopped breathing for a second. His gaze was so loving, it literally took her breath away. He looked down at her lips and brought his tongue out licking his bottom lip, and then he was kissing her. _

_He kissed her as if he were a thirsted man in the desert, drinking water for the first time in days. His hands moved from her waist down to her hips molding their bodies closer together. Her hands were still at his head gently massaging him there. His lips moved in sync with hers, he probed his tongue out for a second. Knowing all too well that there were people around them, and they couldn't go too far. _

_They suddenly heard the shutter of a camera taking a photo and they separated both totally breathless and looked over at Thea who had her phone out, snapping pictures of them practically eating each other's faces. _

"_What the hell Thea?" Oliver asked annoyed. _

"_What?" She asked innocently. "I thought it was very romantic, like The Notebook romantic. I mean minus the rain of course, and minus a very hot Ryan Gosling." _

_Felicity just smiled at the youngest Queen, her arms still wrapped around Oliver's neck. "Oh don't be such a party pooper Oliver, it was just a picture. Plus you're way hotter than Ryan Gosling." Felicity winked at him, eliciting a flirtatious smile from Oliver and gagging noises from Thea. _

_He rolled his eyes at his sister. "Hey where's Tommy?" Oliver asked suddenly. _

"_Right here!" Tommy yelled running towards them. _

"_Dude where were you?" Oliver asked. _

"_I went down to the Pharmacy to get you something…." Tommy walked closer to Oliver and Felicity and handed Oliver a small piece of paper. _

_Oliver took it and looked down, a genuine smile forming across his face. She moved over to see, and realized Tommy had given him a picture. She smiled as well; it was a picture of the both of them on their fifth month anniversary. _

_Felicity felt her heart strings tug a bit at the sweet gesture of their mutual best friend. "I thought you'd need this. I mean a month without Felicity; I'm not sure how you'll survive." Tommy teased. _

_Oliver looked at Felicity giving her a knowing smile. "I'm not sure how I'll survive either." He winked at her and looked back at his best friend. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Oliver walked over to Tommy and gave him a hug. _

_Seeing Oliver and Tommy hug, Felicity felt this uncanny feeling in the pit of her stomach that this goodbye seemed too much like a forever kind of thing. She quickly shook her head trying to ignore that feeling, telling herself that Oliver would be back in a few short weeks. Just a few minutes ago she was telling Oliver everything was going to be ok. So she willed herself to think positive. _

"_Oliver! Son let's get a move on!" Robert Queen yelled out from the deck of their private yacht. _

"_Coming!" Oliver yelled in reply. _

_He quickly walked up to Thea giving her a big bear hug. "Take care Speedy, I love you! And please behave for mom ok?" She nodded and he gave her a small kiss to her forehead, before moving on to his mom giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. _

_Lastly, he once again walked up to Tommy and Felicity. He looked at Tommy. "Take care of her until I come back." Oliver asked. _

"_Of course." Tommy said. _

_Oliver nodded and looked over at Felicity. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. No don't cry, he's going to feel bad don't cry, she thought. He held out his arms for her and she walked into them without a second thought. "Shhhh baby please no crying, I'll be back before you know it." Oliver hugged her tighter, smoothing down her hair. _

"_I know, I'm just being a crybaby…. I'll miss you." Felicity said trying to calm her emotions. _

"_I'll miss you too…I love you." He said, cupping her face his thumbs running across her lips softly._

"_I love you too…. So much." _

_He gave her one last smile and then they separated, but not before he planted a lingering kiss to her lips. He walked away their hands still intertwined before they were too far apart to hold on any longer. He got on the yacht and waved goodbye. _

_Felicity stood their next to Tommy watching the lover her life sail out for an entire month._

"_He'll be back." She heard Tommy murmur softly beside her. _

_She didn't say anything; she just stood their staring out at the water, at the Gambit making its way to the horizon. He'd be back, like Tommy said, he'd be back. _

**End of Flashback**

Felicity felt her heart give out a painful tug at the memory. She could still feel the way his lips moved around hers, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. She missed him more than she could ever explain. He had told her not to cry when they were saying their goodbye, and she realized it's because he always hated seeing her upset. _"I hate seeing you cry Felicity." _He had told her once. _"Your face should never have to hold anything but that beautiful smile of yours." _

That's when she realized Tommy was right; she sighed quietly. "Fine Tommy you win, I'll go out and have some fun."

Tommy smiled. "Finally! We don't have to do anything extraordinary, how's about we call up Thea and we all just go out to the movies? Just to dip your toes into the water?" He asked almost timidly.

"Yeah that sounds fine, I'll just go get ready." Felicity said looking one last time at the picture and getting up heading towards her bathroom.

Tommy stood up and made his way to the door of her room, and turning around before he left. "That a girl."

Tommy disappeared through her bedroom door. She walked into her bathroom and stared at herself through the mirror. She was still the same on the outside, but on the inside she was hollow. She felt empty, like a huge part of her was missing.

She braced herself on the counter of her bathroom and took deep breaths. Tommy was right she reminded herself; Oliver would be so majorly pissed with her for acting up like this. She knew it was so unlike her, she was a computer genius for gosh sakes! She usually looked at things objectively, looked at things from a factual stand point. And the fact was that Oliver hated seeing her upset.

So she had to try for Oliver, because wherever he was he'd want her to be happy. It would take time, but she decided she wouldn't just sit around letting life pass her by. She would go out and act like an active citizen of Starling City. She'd get the promotion to be head of the IT Department at QC and she'd go out with Tommy and Thea. She would do it all for him, for Oliver. No more depression. Her Oliver would want her to be happy or at least try to be happy, and damn it that's what she was going to do; try.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and man this chapter gave me some serious feels! I hope it did the same for all of you! Oh and I think some of you have noticed the lack of Sara/Oliver arc and that is well because Oliver simply didn't sleep with her. Now I will say Sara WAS on the Gambit but not for Mr. Oliver's pleasure, Felicity changed him for the better! You'll see how Sara fits in later in the story.;) But anyways thanks for reading and please REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update and that's a promise! Love you all thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again guys thanks for the continued support! Ok so I know I said we'd go back and forth between Felicity and Oliver in the next chapters before they are reunited BUT I re-evaluated how I wanted this story to get the story going I'm going to cut that short and go straight to their reunion so enjoy!**

**A/N 2: So I hope you guys have noticed that I update very quickly, well that's because I have all the outlines for the chapters so it takes less time for me to write all the chapters, I just wait till I get enough reviews to post them, so REVIEW guys and the faster I update I have to know if you guys are still interested!:)**

**And remember I did say the characters would be OOC, just a reminder! Ok onto the chapter happy reading guys!**

**88888888**

**Flashback**

"_Oliver what are you doing here?" Felicity squealed when Oliver came into her office picked her up from her chair and had her pinned against the wall and started kissing her senseless in a matter of seconds. _

_Oliver held onto her by her thighs kneading the soft flesh there and kissing down her neck eliciting soft moans of pleasure from her mouth. "I missed you, and I'm on break." He said moving the collar of her button up shirt with his lips so he had more access to her porcelain skin. "And I was kind of hungry for some Felicity." He moaned biting down on her skin softly making her head tilt back in pleasure, and she giggled at his little remark. "You're such a loser." She gasped when his hand lifted higher up her thigh bringing her skirt up as he went. His hand landed on her ass his finger playing with the hem of her lace panties, giving her a nice squeeze. Her hands wound around his neck bringing his face that much closer to her warm skin, loving the feel of his warm breath and lips kissing along her neck and chest. _

"_We're gonna get caught Oliver." She moaned her entire body felt like it was going on fire, only he could elicit such reactions from her. She felt her glasses start to fall of her nose so she lifted her hand and pushed them up once again, then returning her hand back to his neck. His lips found their way up her neck and underneath her jaw line and started sucking. _

"_Mmm definitely had a Felicity craving." He moaned into her neck. She was going insane her lower body was heating up and she couldn't stop the tightness forming at her lower stomach. His hips started thrusting into hers and she let out another breathy moan. "Oh my God, do that again." She pleaded. _

_He smiled against her skin and once again thrust his raging boner into her core; she dropped her head once again on the wall behind her letting out a strangled cry of frustration. He was driving her mad; she was so not ready for this make out session. He continued a steady but agonizing rhythm thrusting into her making sure she got the friction she needed, her heart was beating quickly and she could feel the plains of his hard chest pressed against hers. _

_His hand left her ass and went higher cupping her breast and started squeezing making her all the more responsive. She couldn't breathe at that point; he was driving her completely crazy with want and need. She knew they had to stop, there were cameras outside her office and people came in and out of her office all the time. She hated the fact that they had to stop but she knew she had too, before things went too far. "Oliver…. Oliver we need to stop." She spoke breathlessly. _

_He continued laying soft kisses on her neck and nipping at her earlobe. "I don't wanna." He whispered his warm breath fanning across her neck raising goosebumps. "Oliver, we'll get caught. "She reasoned. _

_He stopped thrusting and leaned back her body still held between his muscled form and the wall behind her. They stared at each other, their bodies clashing every time they tried to catch their breaths. He kept staring at her with a lustful gaze and an even more adoring look. "You look beautiful today." He whispered._

_She huffed. "Oliver I look the same as I did yesterday." She said referring to her usual ponytail and glasses ensemble. _

"_No, today you look more beautiful than yesterday, and then tomorrow you'll look more beautiful than today. Because every day that goes by I'll love you even more." Oliver whispered, kissing her on the lips once again stealing her breath away._

_She felt her heart stop for a second; he said he loved her…. _

_Maybe he didn't mean it?... _

"_When did you turn into such a corny person?" She teased softly giving him a loving smile, and ignoring the fact that her heart was racing from his previous words._

_He kissed her on her nose. "Since the day I met you…. I love you Felicity." She froze, there it was again. He said I love you and this time directly. She felt her eyes widen it was the first time he had ever told her how he felt about her. They'd been dating for over four months now, and he chose today to say it; and she couldn't be happier. _

_He still held onto her by her thighs, their bodies still pressed together. She moved her hands down to cup his face and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you too Oliver."_

_He smiled and brought her in for another passionate kiss… this time he was the one to break it. "Say it again." He whispered._

_She giggled. "I love you Oliver Queen."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Felicity sat at her desk chair, staring at the wall where she and Oliver had shared their first very random I love you's to one another. It wasn't at a restaurant or when they were out on a date or after they had sex. It was in the most random of moments which made it all the more memorable and all the more special and it brought a small grin to her face.

The shrill of her phone broke her out of her daze, just like that day. "Miss Smoak Tommy Merlyn Is here to see you." Her secretary said. "Ok let him in."

She continued to look around her office just reminiscing on the fact that she was here, despite everything she'd gone through she was still here doing what she loved to do. It had taken her a considerable amount of time, but she had finally gotten the promotion she had always wanted. Felicity Megan Smoak was head of the IT Department at Queen Consolidated, and a big part was thanks to Walter Steele; her friend, Moira Queen's second husband, Thea's new step-dad, and Robert Queen's best friend.

She had successfully done what she promised herself she'd do. To try and be happy, even with the absence of her Oliver.

"FELICITY! FELICITY!" Tommy stormed into her office yelling. His eyes were completely wide and his breathing was labored he looked pale like he was about to pass out.

Felicity stood up scared and alarmed at Tommy's dramatic entrance. "What? What's wrong are you hurt?" She asked frantically. "Tommy you look like you've seen a ghost."

Tommy looked like he was about to cry his eyes were glossed and his breathing was growing heavier by the second. "I think I have seen a ghost Lissy, just-just turn on the damn news." He demanded.

She quickly sat back down and did as he asked. She turned her desktop on and what she saw had her stomach lurching, she felt it sink down to her feet leaving her completely breathless and weightless.

"Oliver Queen has been found. After five years of being presumed dead Oliver Queen was found stranded on an Island called Lian Yu. No sign of his father Robert Queen, Oliver is the only remaining survivor of the sinking of the Gambit."

It was all an echo; she couldn't hear anything the news anchor said afterwards. She stared at the computer screen and there he was her Oliver, being carried into a helicopter. _No this can't be he's been dead for 5 years…._ She thought. She felt numb, her mind going completely blank and her heart beating a mile a minute. She felt her eyes watering, her hands started shaking and she felt like she was about to vomit.

She looked up into the eyes of her best friend. She shook her head in disbelief; her hand covering her mouth trying to stifle the gasps that were threatening to come out. Her tears finally falling. "No Tommy, this- this isn't real! They told us he died!" She cried out brokenly.

"Tommy he's dead why are they doing this? NO!" Her cries starting to border hysteria, Tommy quickly got on his knees swiveling her desk chair to face him. He grasped onto her wrists and made her look him straight in the eyes.

"Felicity? Hey Lissy!" He tried getting her to listen, but at this point Felicity was shaking with the force of her cries, gasping for air and her eyes bloodshot. "Felicity damn it, listen to me!" Tommy yelled.

She suddenly stopped crying, but continued to hiccup. Tommy still held onto her wrists making sure her blue eyes stared straight into his watery ones. "Felicity it's true… Oliver is alive. He's coming home Lissy. He's ALIVE!" He emphasized the last part.

Felicity stared at him, her eyes suddenly coming back to life. "He's alive…" She muttered softly, realization ghosting over her features. "Oliver's alive?" She asked needing the final confirmation to know that it wasn't all just a dream.

"Yeah he's alive." He said smiling, small tears falling from his eyes.

She let out another cry, tugging her wrists from Tommy's grasp and bringing him in for a hug.

"I told you he was coming back." He whispered.

**88888888**

"Hello?" Felicity answered her phone; she'd been sitting in her house all by herself for the past two days thinking of Oliver. She was shocked, happy, sad, confused all in one. She truly didn't know what to feel. For five years she mourned the death of her Oliver, for five years she kept her silly promise to him and didn't go out on any dates. For five years she hoped and prayed to God that it was all a bad dream and that she'd wake up soon, to find Oliver's sleeping form next to hers.

"Hey, just called to let you know he's arriving at the hospital in about 30 minutes." Thea said.

"Thanks I'll be down there as soon as I can."

"Ok I'll see you here, and Lissy?" Thea asked.

"Yeah?"

"The- They said he wouldn't be the same…."

"I know… your mother told me." Felicity answered sadly. "All we can do is be there for him."

"You're right, well anyways I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Felicity hung up her cell phone and bent her head down. She and Tommy had discussed what Oliver's homecoming meant. They both knew and understood and heard that what he had gone through was something completely traumatizing. That he had been scarred and would probably live the rest of his life with PTSD.

Aside from feeling a million different emotions all at once she wasn't really sure how she'd react seeing him for the first time in five years. She decided not to dwell on it; she'd just go along with it. She clapped her thighs and stood up from her couch and walked into her room to get ready.

Once she was done getting ready she headed out the door and ready to face the unknown.

**88888888**

She'd been sitting at the hospital lobby for over 3 hours now waiting to hear news, waiting to see if he'd wake up soon. She was so nervous; that in just those three hours she had bitten through her nails and doodled over five different hospital brochures. Tommy, Thea, Walter and Moira all sat in the lobby waiting engrossed in their own things.

"You gotta stop that." Thea whispered so only she could hear.

Felicity looked up at the brunette. "What?" she asked confused.

"Your leg has been bouncing up and down for the past three hours. If you don't stop you'll have more muscle on that leg than on the other."

"Sorry." Felicity muttered.

"I know you're nervous Lissy, but nothings really changed. I'm sure he still loves you the same way you love him." The younger Queen stated.

"Things will be different Thea. He's been gone for five years; we all thought he was dead. I mourned him for five years! I tried to get used to the idea every day that he wasn't coming home. I tried, but then every once in a while I hoped and prayed this was all a bad dream. Of course things will be different not to mention that the doctors said your brother will probably be emotionally closed off. Things are different Thea…."

Thea sighed and grabbed onto Felicity's hand. "You're right he might be emotionally closed off. He might be different, hell I'm pretty sure he WILL be different. And even though you went through complete hell just like the rest of us, I know you never stopped loving my brother. I know that if Oliver does suffer from PTSD like the doctors predict you'll be the only one that will be able to get through to him. He loves you Lissy, and you love him, and that is the only thing that we all know for certain hasn't changed." She spoke with conviction.

"How did you get to be so smart?" Felicity asked smiling at the girl she'd come to love like a sister.

"It's a gift actually."

"Oliver Queen?" The Doctor spoke out loud, their heads simultaneously turned in the direction of the voice, and they all stood up quickly.

The Doctor walked closer to the small group and addressed them. "Looks like he's fine, his vitals are stable no abnormalities. His body is at least 20% scar tissue, but other than that he seems fine. He woke up five minutes ago. We're sure he suffers some type of anxiety disorder, which is why we have a PTSD specialist in there asking him a few questions. For now only family members are allowed in his room, we'll inform the rest of you when you can come up and see him." Dr. Andrews said staring at Felicity a little longer; she guessed Oliver had said something to him about her.

"One last thing, I have the specialist up there like I said… but you all need to be prepared. The Oliver Queen you knew probably isn't the Oliver Queen in there." The Doctor stated, pointing towards the hallway where Oliver's room was.

"Thank you Doctor Andrews, we understand." Moira spoke out, the Doctor nodded and walked away.

"Ok well Walter, Thea and I will go up. We'll come get you and Tommy shortly." Moira said laying her hand softly on Felicity's shoulder, a small gesture of comfort.

Felicity gave her a replying smile and sat back down next to Tommy.

…

A few minutes passed when Thea came back down to the lobby. "Hey Lissy, he's asking for you." She told her, Felicity could tell the brunette had been crying. She walked up to her grasping onto her hand asking the younger girl what she needed to know with her eyes.

Thea nodded and spoke softly a small whimper coming out. "He's distant Lissy, but he's trying. He tried and for now that's enough." Felicity nodded and dropped the girl's hand, after she ran her thumbs across the younger girls hand in comfort.

Felicity started towards the hallway and stopped when she arrived outside of Oliver's room. Both Walter and Moira were outside the door, she guessed waiting for her. She looked over at Moira. "It's ok sweety you can go in, he asked for you."

She felt her heart start to beat rapidly, her palms growing sweaty and her knees starting to shake _this was it, _she thought. She smoothed down her white dress and made sure her glasses were perched up correctly on her nose.

Felicity nodded at particularly no one, she could feel Tommy behind her. "You'll be fine." He said quietly behind her.

She tried calming her nerves, willed herself to stop shaking and got her breathing under control. She placed her hand on the doorknob twisted it and heard the click of the lock. She pushed open the door and took a deep breath.

She walked in looking straight ahead afraid of what she might see. She turned her body and closed the door behind her. She took a second and once again tried to regain her breathing. That's until she heard his melodic voice for the first time in five years that she literally felt her heart break all over again and put itself back together.

"Felicity?"

**I know! I know I'm so mean for leaving you on this cliff hanger but I promise I'll make it up to all of you in the next chapter. Once again your reviews are welcome! Let me know how I'm doing remember the more you all review the faster I update! Thanks again guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say WOW! You guys have no idea how happy I was reading all those reviews I got almost 20 reviews for the last chapter! That is just so amazing and it made me so happy you guys have no idea. The fact that you are all interested in this story makes me so unbelievably happy so thank you to all of you who review, follow, and favorite I love you all.**

**Oh and I was wondering if any of you were interested in being my beta for this story because I need help making sure this story is the best it can possibly be. So if any of you are interested just PM me!**

**88888888**

Oliver felt like the world was on his shoulders, his head pounding with a piercing headache. The beeping in his head didn't make things better; it was like a far away echo, constant and annoying. He realized it was in sync with his beating heart.

He saw nothing he felt his eyes move around but all he saw was darkness. He felt disoriented until he felt a small feather like touch on his arm. He suddenly shot up his hand locking around a neck; he didn't realize that he was chocking a freaking Doctor! He was panting, his muscles tense and he was sure he looked like a wild animal who had just attacked its prey. The older man's face was white, and his eyes wide with fear.

Oliver finger by finger let go, after realizing what he had done. "Sorry." He croaked out.

The Doctor rubbed at his neck stretching it out, and trying to control his coughing. "It's alright Mr. Queen. I'm Dr. Andrews, and if it's ok with you I'd like to check you over, see if everything is ok before we go inform your family that you're awake?" He asked hesitantly scooting away slowly as to not startle him again.

Oliver stilled…his family. They were here waiting for him? It all felt too surreal, he was back. He mentally shook himself. "Yeah its fine."

Dr. Andrews got to work checking his blood pressure, making him take large breaths listening with his stethoscope. "Well looks like you're fine. Other than the nasty scars you've got, it seems like you're physically stable. You're a very lucky man Mr. Queen-"

"Oliver. It's Oliver…. Mr. Queen was my father." Oliver said staring ahead at the wall, not bothering to look into the eyes of the Doctor. He didn't want to be reminded of his deceased father.

"Of course forgive me, like I said you're a very lucky man Oliver. Not many can say they were stranded on an island for five years and survived."

"Don't romanticize it. There's nothing glorious about surviving an island, and coming home scarred." Oliver spat, the double meaning behind being scarred not going unnoticed by the Doctor.

Dr. Andrews looked at Oliver in the eyes. Oliver saw the realization and understanding dawn in the eyes of the man in front of him. He was a broken man, and just because he survived didn't mean anything. He was scarred mentally and physically, he wasn't the same person.

"On the contrary Oliver, it is a victory you should be proud of. Why? Because you have a group of people out there waiting to see you because you SURVIVED, that alone is victory enough. You're back and even if you're not the same person. Maybe the old Oliver didn't survive, but this new Oliver." Dr. Andrews pointed a finger towards Oliver.

"This new Oliver survived and still has something the old one also had, and that's people who care about him. I'm not claiming to know you Mr. Queen, but I do know a little something about traumatizing situations. What it means becoming a different person. So I ask for their sakes that you at least try to act civilized, put some emotion into your eyes. You've been gone five years, they thought you were dead. They too went through a hard time, and they too have changed." Dr. Andrews spoke out.

Oliver just stared at the man and said nothing; he didn't know WHAT to say. "Now I'm going to have a PTSD specialist come and ask you a few questions, its protocol. Don't worry though Dr. Haynes is a professional he won't delve into anything you aren't comfortable with. While you talk to him, I'm going to go get your family."

"Only family?" Oliver asked.

"For now yes. If you're referring to the blonde with the glasses waiting for you in the lobby, you'll just have to wait… and before you ask I know it's not the brunette because she looks like you."

Oliver felt his heartbeat pound against him, as if it were coming to life at the simple mention of his Felicity. With the thoughts of his blonde coming to surface, questions started popping up in his head. He didn't know if he'd be able to be with her. Did she have a boyfriend? Would she be angry? Scared? Could he be with her? What if the mission he was to carry out for his father was too dangerous for her to be involved with him?

So many questions and honestly he didn't have answers to any of them, all he knew is that he wanted to see her desperately.

"I'll be back." The Doctor muttered and he walked out the door leaving a thoughtful Oliver sitting on the hospital bed, listening to the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

…..

"Oliver?" He quickly looked up to see the tear-stained face of his mother. "Oliver!" She cried out and ran to his side and brought him in for a hug. He stayed still completely shocked; he didn't know how to respond to his hysterical mother.

After a few seconds he cautiously brought his arms and wrapped them around her hugging her back while she cried. He felt the tug on his heart, had missed his mother. He looked over her shoulder to see his father's best friend Walter and his not so little sister, staring at him like she'd seen a ghost and started crying.

Moira separated from their embrace and brought her hands to cup his stubble covered jaw. "My beautiful boy, I missed you so much!" She cried once more.

"It's ok mom, I'm back." He simply said, trying his hardest to put some emotion into his voice. Desperately trying to showcase the emotions he was feeling on the inside.

Oliver looked over at his sister who had tears falling silently down her face. "Come here Speedy, I don't bite." He stated, it was all it took for his little sister to drop her cautious stance and slowly walk into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around his little sister shushing her when he felt her start to hiccup. "I missed you Ollie."

"I missed you too Speedy." He stated.

"It's nice to have you back Oliver." Walter's English accent echoed through the room.

"Thanks… it's good to be back."

There was a pregnant pause when Oliver turned to his mother's direction. "Where is she?"

They all knew who he was talking about. Thea moved from his embrace and looked at him. "She's in the lobby waiting for one of us to go get her. Tommy's with her."

Oliver's stomach dropped Tommy was with her? "Before you start over-thinking, no they're not together." …. Thea paused taking a deep breath. "Look Ollie she was a mess after you were declared missing and presumed dead. She was depressed for two years Ollie! Two years! Tommy has been helping her out; trying to make sure she wouldn't fall into that state anymore…"

Oliver looked into the blue eyes of his younger sister. Felicity was depressed? _Well of course she was idiot. She loved you, she thought you were coming back in a month_, he thought to himself. _What if she doesn't feel the same way for me? _Those pesky questions claiming his attention once again.

"And before you ask or start over-thinking about this too, she still loves you." He took a mental breath of relief; his Felicity still loved him…. She was sad and probably angry with him, but she was still in love with him; that alone made the weight on his shoulders and his heart lessen.

Thea continued, and he just looked into her eyes listening to everything she was telling him. "She went through a lot… we all did, but to be honest I think she took it way harder. So please, if you're going to let someone in let it at least be her." Thea whispered.

Oliver just continued to stare at his younger sister completely speechless. First the Doctor now his kid sister was giving him these perspective speeches? She must have seen the overwhelming look in his eyes because she spoke out again. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I see it in your face you're not the same Ollie. You're trying and that's all that matters, but please don't shut her out. If you're going to be distant with us, at least let her in…." She stated before moving away from him, he felt guilty. He was trying he really was, but it was hard. It made him feel terrible knowing that he couldn't be himself… he couldn't be his new self in front of his own family. He couldn't open up to them, but he mentally promised himself he'd listen to his not so little, very wise sister. He'd try harder, even if it was with Felicity. Hopefully she'd give him that chance.

Oliver nodded making sure she knew that he'd listen to her advice. "I want to see them, but I want to see her first." Oliver said.

"I'll go get her." Thea volunteered, he nodded and she got off the bed and walked out the door. He looked between his mom and Walter who were holding hands, and gave them a questioning look. "We'll talk about it later son, right now you need to rest. Felicity will be here any minute." His mother said.

He nodded and made to get up off the bed. "Woah what are you doing son?" Walter spoke up moving closer to him.

"I need to get up my legs are starting to stiffen up, the Doctor said I'm fine so let me get up."

"Ok, ok that's fine honey. We're just worried about you…. We'll be outside talking to the Doctor, see when he'll let you go home." Moira gave him a sad smile walking up to him and going up slightly on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you so much Oliver, I'm so glad you're home."

"I love you too mom." Oliver answered truthfully. He'd have to get used to human emotion again. He went years trying to suppress them because Slade always warned him that it made him weak. Now he was back and away from that Island no longer fighting for his life. Letting his emotions show towards his family was going to be a learning process, the emotions were there, they were just suppressed deep within him.

His mom gave him one more look before clasping her hand into Walters once again and walked out the room. Oliver walked over to the window, staring down at the city lights. It felt so surreal being back; it felt like forever since he'd seen what a civilized place looked like. He continued to gaze down at the city. _Right my wrongs son, _his father had said before he took his own life.

That was his job now to make sure all the poisonous people in Starling didn't hurt it anymore, to right the wrongs of his father and serve justice to those who deserved it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the soft click of the doorknob. He quickly turned and his heart stopped altogether.

It was his Felicity, she was actually there. This wasn't just a photo or a dream this was really her; his gorgeous IT girl. He felt his muscles clench with want, his instincts telling him to go and kiss her senseless, and to never let her go. Just moments ago he was struggling, trying to show his emotions but with one look at his girl, she had his emotional flood gates opening up.

She still hadn't looked at him her back was to him facing the door. He could see her body was trembling. She looked so stunning even from behind; she was wearing a simple white dress with a black belt that made her beautiful porcelain skin look all the more radiant, and her toned legs looking endless. She was exactly as he remembered her at least from this stand point; her hair was down as well something he knew was a rarity.

He needed to see her face, he had too before he went completely mad. More than he already was. "Felicity?" He whispered.

He saw her body visibly stiffen. _Come on baby look at me_, he thought. She finally turned around and he felt like he was about to fall to knees. His Felicity, his girl was still the same beautiful blonde he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Her eyes were as blue as he remembered and her adorable freckles adorning her face, and her glasses, God how he had missed those adorable glasses.

Her face held the same look of disbelief as Thea's had. Knowing her she was probably over-thinking, trying to convince herself it wasn't real. Looking at her though, he realized both Dr. Andrews and Thea were right. He had survived and he was back home, home to his beautiful girlfriend. It WAS a victory.

He knew that instant that he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. That was his answer to all those questions haunting him before. He wouldn't stay away he just couldn't. He had already involuntarily stayed away for five years. He was without her soft giggles, her babbling; her kisses and touches for five years. He'd find a way he had too.

It'd be dangerous and selfish, but he could not, not let her in. If one person had to know his secret it'd be her. His girl, he'd protect her and watch out for her. That was no longer Tommy's job, he was back and he'd make damn sure his Felicity was taken care of.

Her look of disbelief slowly diminishing all that was left was pure love in her eyes, and it made him want to run to her and pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"I uh- I see your hair's shorter." …... "And you got some stubble as well I see, not that it looks bad. I mean you look great. Not like you've been stuck in an island for five years. I personally thought you'd be sporting a Tom Hanks beard." She muttered nervously, her face blushing.

For the first time in what felt like ages Oliver smiled the gesture totally unfamiliar as he felt the tightness around his lips. "Still babbling I see." He tested.

Her eyes widened, and he saw that they were getting glossier, things felt too awkward. They shouldn't be awkward. He needed to feel her in his arms, to know that this wasn't just a dream. So he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing his body was demanding he do.

He opened his arms to her. "Come here baby." He whispered.

He saw her eyes let out the tears they was holding; she let out a small cry and ran into the security of his arms, her own wrapping around his neck. Her body was shaking her fingers frantically going between his back to the back of his head in a desperation he had never seen her show. He buried his face in her neck peppering small kisses on her shoulder, holding her as tight as he possibly could.

Her cries weren't just hiccups anymore they were turning into full out whimpers, and he hated seeing her so sad. He could handle beatings, he could handle being tortured, but he could never handle the sight of his blonde crying.

"Shhh, It's ok. It's ok. Don't cry, I'm back Felicity. I'm back…" He whispered hugging her tighter to his body his hands wrapped around her waist, his fingers lazily drawing circles trying to calm her trembling body down. Her only response was to burry her face in his neck and hold on tighter.

He closed his eyes, trying to reign in all the emotions he too was feeling. When he saw his mom and Thea he felt happy, but he simply couldn't muster enough of that emotion to reach his eyes. He knew with time he'd get used to them again.

But being there with Felicity it came naturally, caring for her was second nature to him. It was instinctual. He'd spend every day on that island thinking of her, she was his beacon of light through the darkest moments. She was his everything; so being there with her at that very moment was everything he'd ever need. Just her, he'd never again take for granted the wonderful woman he had in his arms.

"Oliver I missed you so damn much, I thought you were dead. " She cried into his neck. "I tried so hard to let you go but I couldn't. I couldn't!" She let out a hiccup.

"I'm here Felicity, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise. Never again, not without you." He whispered his promise to her.

She continued crying and he let her, he just hugged her tighter relishing in the feel of her tiny little body molded against his. It felt like they had never been apart, his new and more muscled body still fit with hers like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She was his, and she was there in his arms.

She picked her head up and looked at him, still locked into his tight embrace. Her crying and shaking had stopped. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were drenched in her tears, but she was still as breathtaking as she was the moment he laid eyes on her. She moved her hands to cup his face and her fingers softly played with the stubble on his face. She gave him a teary smile. "I really do think you look good with the stubble."

He smiled once again his face feeling tight once again at the unfamiliar expression. He leaned forward and rubbed his jaw against her face earning him a small musical giggle from her, God how he had missed that sound.

"I missed that sound." He stated, bringing his hands lower to her hips.

"What my laugh?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and I missed the way your skin felt under my fingertips." He said bringing his hand up, running his finger from her collarbone and all the way down to her hand with feather light touches. "I missed the way your body fit so well with mine." He brought her closer making sure there was no room in between them except for their clothes. "I missed your adorable glasses." She chuckled.

He bent down his breath growing heavy. Her eyes staring at his intently, he got closer their breaths mingling together. He could smell her sweet perfume of strawberries, a smell he simply could never forget. "I missed your kisses…" He whispered looking down at her plump lips.

He looked up at her one last time before he molded their lips together for the first time in five years. _He __**was**__ home_, he thought. Her lips moved softly against his, he breathed her in kissing her slowly but surely. He moved his arm back down to her hips pressing their bodies impossibly closer. She let go of his face and wound her arms under his and curled them up placing them on his shoulder blades.

He bit her bottom lip pulling softly a soft moan leaving her lips. He went back to paying special attention to her bottom lip kissing it with both of his. He probed his tongue out asking for permission, running softly across her lips. She opened her mouth and it was like Pandora's Box was opened.

Their kiss got heavier and more passionate, their heartbeats pounding against their chests. Heavy warm pants coming out of their mouths as they battled each other in a heated dance, whimpers of pleasure escaping her mouth and his fingers wrapping tighter against her hips.

But before he knew it they separated, his head getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The air around them growing warmer by the second, he slowly separated from her. He opened his eyes to see hers filled with lust, the sapphire blue turning into a navy blue with need. It had his body doing all sorts of things, all he wanted in that moment was to take her back to the mansion and make love to her. All he wanted to do was worship that glorious body of hers, but for now he settled for just holding her. He had a thirst for her that had been driving him insane for years, but their time would come and hopefully soon.

"I definitely missed your kisses." He whispered trying to distract himself from his urges. "But most of all I just missed you. All of you." He stated.

She closed her eyes, and hugged him again placing her head on his chest right on top of where his heart was. "I missed all of you too Oliver. More than you know." She muttered a heartbreaking sadness laced in her voice.

A few seconds of silence and she looked at him once again. "Oliver… what happened in the island? How did you survive?" She asked seriously.

Oliver felt his body tense for a second before he relaxed again. He had made a silent promise to his sister he'd try. "For now all you need to know is that I survived because you were always on my mind. I fought to stay alive for you and my family… I promise we'll talk more." He answered truthfully.

She nodded and dropped the subject.

There was a knock at the door and the both turned still in each other's arms. It was Tommy. "Sorry to interrupt but- I uh-." He said getting emotional clearing his throat obviously trying not to cry at the sight of his best friend.

Oliver saw his friend, and he felt a great feel of gratitude overwhelm him. He looked down at Felicity and she gave him a small nod. He detangled himself from her and walked over to Tommy; his brother and pulled him in for a hug.

They clapped each other's backs in a manly hug. "Thank you." Oliver said.

They pulled away from each other; Tommy nodded knowing exactly what he was thanking him for. "No problem…. I uh missed you man." Tommy said. "We all did."

Oliver turned to Felicity and she walked over to his side, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly.

"I missed all of you, but I'm home now."

Felicity gave him a small kiss on the jaw. "Yeah you are."

**Aww so did I make it up to yall for leaving you in a cliff hanger last chapter? Well they reunited finally! You see that Oliver like in the show if you get too close while he's asleep or dazed he'll… well choke you. And that he's a bit emotionally closed off … but not with Felicity. Well now that they're reunited the fun will begin, next chapter we'll see Oliver trying to fit back into society. Let's try getting 20 reviews for this chapter? How about it? Anyways thanks guys so much Love you all let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on man you've been gone five years, you came back from the dead let me throw you a party!" Tommy exclaimed! They were driving their way through the city Tommy had insisted that they go "site seeing", said the city had changed in the last five years.

"Just say when and where and Thea and I will do it all." Tommy kept insisting, he really wasn't in the party mood. All that island did was strip away the old party going Oliver, even if Felicity had changed his playboy ways he had always loved a good party. He turned to look at the smiling face of his best friend. He promised himself and Thea that he'd try to open up more, albeit he promised to open up to Felicity, but he had to start getting used to showing emotions with everyone else too.

So Oliver silently nodded, giving Tommy the go ahead. They were driving through the glades when Tommy once again spoke up. "This city has gone to pieces, glad your dad sold his old factory in time…" Right as he said that they stopped at a stoplight and Oliver turned looking at his father old steel factory; Queen Industrial Inc. Oliver's mind started racing… he needed a place to set up his new get up. A place where he could hide and no one would be able to know what he was up to…. A place like his father's abandoned steel factory.

"Yo Ollie?" Tommy called from beside him. Oliver turned… "Hmm what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go see Felicity at QC?"

Oliver gave his old friend a –you really gotta ask- face.

"Hey! I was just making sure!" Tommy defended.

…

Both Oliver and Tommy walked into his father's company. He looked around things still looked the same from the high ceiling to the green marbled floor. When Dr. Andrews had signed his discharge papers that morning and went home, his mother had dropped the bomb on him. Apparently she had married his father's best and oldest friend.

Now Walter Steele was the one running the company in his father's stead. Oliver remembered standing there in silence staring at the couple. He was not expecting to hear that, but after a while he realized it was probably for the best that Walter was in charge. He would be lying if he hadn't thought about the possibility with his father's death and his homecoming he'd have to take over the company. Something even before the shipwreck he didn't want. Sure he'd admit that in order for him to get closer to Felicity he had taken a job learning from his father on the family business, but in all honesty running a company was simply not him.

"I'm not sure if she told you this already but, you know she's head of the IT Department now?" Tommy interrupted his thoughts.

Oliver felt the tug of the corners of his mouth lift. _Of course she was, his girl was a genius. _

Tommy led the way to the 18th floor where Felicity's office was. After their reunion at the hospital it was tough letting her go, it was late and she had to go home. The Dr. didn't allow visitors overnight, so she went home and now he was dying to see her again.

They stepped out of the elevator and onto the 18th floor, they passed a few familiar offices and Oliver realized she must have kept the same office despite the promotion. He mentally smiled, her office held so many great memories.

They rounded a corner and walked into the familiar room, the smell of strawberries still wafted the moment someone walked in. He saw her completely oblivious to their presence, her head was down staring at her tablet, while she chewed on her nails totally concentrated on what she was doing. Oliver turned to Tommy who was trying really hard to suppress a laugh. Oliver rolled his eyes and got closer to her desk. She still had didn't move.

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled.

He saw her body jump from the chair from the surprise, standing up. Her blue eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Oliver, you're here!" She said a little too excited, and it made him smile.

"And Tommy!" He exclaimed from behind. "Always the third wheel, I need a woman…" Oliver heard Tommy mutter under his breath.

Felicity giggled and leaned to the side looking over Oliver's shoulders. "Hey Tommy!" She offered.

"Oh yeah NOW you acknowledge me!...anyways, I brought your boyfriend cause he was all eager to see you. I'm just gonna be outside and be ignored because you guys are all up in your stuff." He said in mock hurt.

Oliver rolled his eyes and bit his lip trying to suppress a smile; he realized it was the first one that wasn't caused by Felicity. He looked at her and she was staring at him a glint in her eyes, she had seen him try to hide the smile.

Felicity walked from around her desk and went straight to Tommy and gave him a brother- sisterly hug. "Aww Tommy you know we love you and you don't have to leave."

Tommy laughed. "Uhhh I can feel the sexual tension in the room, so I'll be outside trying to avoid the inevitable." He stated bluntly letting go of Felicity and headed out the door.

Felicity turned around her face completely red, obviously embarrassed by Tommy's remark. She kept looking at him for a few seconds before she let out the loudest laugh. He couldn't help but chuckle along the sound of his own laugh completely unfamiliar to his ears, but it made him feel lighter.

She pushed her glasses up her nose once again before she walked up to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back with as much strength as he possibly could. She smelled like strawberries and her hair was once again down.

They continued hugging and he looked over her should to see that she was wearing a really tight navy blue dress that hugged her curves in the right places. He could begin to feel his body responding and he needed to stop before they really did jump each other's bones.

He moved backwards a little just having her at arm's length, far enough that his body won't react and close enough to still feel the delicious warmth she offered. He lifted one arm from around her tiny waist and brought it up to her face cupping in softly, his thumb brushing over her soft cheek. All he did was look at her. Unlike the day before, today she was wearing her familiar pink lipstick. He loved when she went natural but he loved it even more when she wore that enticing pink color that made her lips all the more inviting.

He shook himself mentally there would be a time and place for what he wanted right now, now he just wanted to be with her. He removed his hand from her face and brought it around her waist once again, her hands resting on his biceps.

"So are you on lunch break?" He asked.

"Yeah-" She checked her wrist where her watch was. "And I've got five more minutes left so make it count Oliver." She teased.

Oliver smiled and brought her closer fully aware that he was setting himself up for a cold shower later that day. "I fully intend to Ms. Smoak."

He bent down and kissed her hard. Tommy was right there WAS too much sexual tension between them. His body immediately reacted and he lifted her from the floor and sat her on her desk. She spread her legs so that he had enough room to place himself between her, while her dress went up stopping right above mid-thigh.

One hand went to the small of her back so their lower bodies were pressed together, and the other went in the crook of her knee lifting her leg so that it hitched his waist.

He could hear her soft moans as he kissed her thoroughly. Her hands were running up his sports jacket covered arms, moving them up to hold onto his face rubbing gently at the stubble there. He moved from her lips with a smacking noise and went down to her neck, nipping and sucking making sure he didn't miss any of her soft skin.

He could feel her heart beating together with his. His hands continued their worshiping of her body. His hand on her leg moving up her thigh and under her dress pushing it up further, stopping before he reached the hem of her panties. His hand made a circuit from her knee to her thigh and back again. The feel of her warm soft flesh had his insides going aflame.

He continued to kiss her neck going down to the v-shaped collar and kissing her cleavage. He heard her moan louder, dropping her head back. He felt her slightly circle her hip against his and it made all the blood rush down to his now raging boner.

That's when he moved his hand from her thigh bringing it back up to her waist with the other and moved to kiss her in the mouth softly. Her hands still held onto his face. She was breathing hard by that point and so was he, but he had to stop.

He continued giving her small pecks on the lips. "I'm. Sorry. I. want. You. So. Bad." He said in between kisses admitting to her how he was feeling. He finally gave her one last kiss and looked into her dazed eyes. "It's been too long since I've had you in my bed, come home with me tonight stay at the mansion?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course, I'll be there…. Oh and I want you too. I know this-" She gestured between them. "Isn't exactly going slow, but could we wait till we…you know? I mean I'm ok with this, making out I mean hello who wouldn't be? But can we wait for the next step. It's been a long time and well-"

"Hey, I get it. As much as I want you and dying to get you back in bed and have my way with you, I'll wait as long as you want me too." He said earnestly, he wanted her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body to get reacquainted with it, but he'd wait for her. He should have realized she'd be shy about it, the first time they did he had taken her virginity. His Felicity would get what she wanted, even if he had to take cold showers every time he'd see her.

"Thank you." She answered giving him one last kiss. He silently nodded.

"Before you go back to work I just want to tell you how proud I am of you-" Oliver said.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

"For getting the promotion that you always wanted. I couldn't be more proud." Oliver said with pride.

Felicity blushed and looked down between their bodies, and then she looked up at him once again. "Thank you, that means a lot… I –um did it for you. I mean I did it for me too, but when I thought you died I went through a crappy time and I had promised myself that I'd try harder to be happy. Cause I know you would've wanted that, so I worked my ass off… and now I'm rambling-"

Oliver cupped her face, so that she could look him straight in the eyes. His heart felt like it was being broken in two; Thea wasn't exaggerating the night before, Felicity HAD gone through hell. His poor girl was depressed, he could see it in her eyes the sadness at the mention of him being gone. She'd been depressed but tried to get herself back together for him, in honor of his memory. He didn't believe he could love her more than he already did, but she kept on surprising him.

"Hey I'm here now ok? So no more sadness, you're right I would have wanted you to be happy. But now I'm here and you don't have to work so hard at being happy… I'm going to make sure it's given to you, because you deserve it. You hear me?"

She let a lone tear escape her eye and she gave him a small nod.

"Good. Now I have to go, but I'll see you later at the mansion ok?

"Alright." She whispered. He gave her one last kiss to her forehead and picked her up by the waist setting her down on the floor. She smoothed her blue dress down and fixed her hair before she gave him one last kiss and returned to her desk chair.

He walked towards the exit and turned one last time to see her start to type furiously. He allowed another small smile and made his way outside to look for Tommy.

….

They had decided to ditch Tommy's Mercedes Benz at the company and walked around the city, when out of nowhere Oliver's sight went dark.

…

Oliver woke disoriented, his head was down and he had a piercing headache. He looked around and realized he was strapped to a chair. His instincts started to work in overdrive he looked around frantically trying to see where he was.

He looked to be in an abandoned warehouse…_Tommy! Damn it where's Tommy he was with me! _He looked around in the dark and saw a figure on its back. Oliver squint his eyes and realized that it was indeed Tommy lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well, look boys it seems Mr. Playboy Billionaire is up and awake." Oliver's head snapped to the voice echoing behind him. Three men in red masks walked up to him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Oliver spat.

"Your father. What did he tell you? HUH? WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" One of them men got dangerously close to Oliver a Tazer in his hand. Oliver just kept quiet giving the man a death glare. He guessed it was straight to the questions.

"If you don't talk I'll fucking taze you!" the guy threatened. "Now. What did your father tell you before he died!?"

Oliver looked at the man and gave him an unamused look. He felt the zip ties tight around his wrists and he started working on them quietly so the man in front didn't suspect anything. The man in the mask growled and shoved the tazer against the skin on his shoulder. Oliver screamed, feeling his muscles tensing from the electrical current of the tazer. The man pulled it away and Oliver started breathing heavy, spit coming out of his mouth, growling in pain.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. What do you know? What did your father tell you?!"

Oliver gave the man another hard look; he felt the ties on his wrist loosening up. "He said…. That I'm going to kill you."

The three men all started laughing. "Oh yeah and how you gonna do that? You're tied to the chair." The man said matter of factly.

Oliver smiled and brought his hands out in front of him. "Not anymore."

Everything went in a blur. Oliver picked the chair right from under him and used it to shield himself from the gunshots. He broke the chair using the broken piece of wood getting closer to one of the men and stabbing him with it. The other guys started shooting at him and he got behind one using the guy as a shield once again.

One of the three men stopped to see that his two partners were dead and ran for it. Oliver dropped the body of the dead man rushing over to Tommy's side. He checked his pulse quickly making sure his friend wasn't dead and ran after the last man in the mask.

He chased the guy outside and into another section of the warehouse. He jumped up into the metal railings and made a jump landing right behind him. His arm locked around the guy's neck. "Please, please don't kill me!" The guy begged.

"I have to…" Oliver said with completely no emotion, and broke the guy's neck killing him.

Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt cold and he felt yet another piece of his soul turning dark. Killing wasn't something he enjoyed, but it was necessary. In order to go through with his father's mission, to make sure this city was safe.

To think he was prepared to tell Felicity everything. Could he? Could he tell her that his mission was to kill people? That he was a killer? Would she look at him the same way? Would she turn him in to the police?

Oliver ignored the questions; he'd deal with them later.

**Holy Cheeze-its! You guys! You guys! 22 reviews for chapter 4! Oh my goodness you guys are spoiling me so I hope yall keep the reviews coming! I hope yall liked this chapter I know it was slightly the same as the pilot but remember some things will be canon from the show other's I've made up myself or just tweeked. But anyways I have chapter 6 written already all there's left is for you all to review! I know the thirst for reviews is there, but hey you guys keep my momentum going! Again thank you all for reading, much love!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on Arrow: The Story of US**_

_Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt cold and he felt yet another piece of his soul turning dark. Killing wasn't something he enjoyed, but it was necessary. In order to go through with his father's mission, to make sure this city was safe. _

_To think he was prepared to tell Felicity everything. Could he? Could he tell her that his mission was to kill people? That he was a killer? Would she look at him the same way? Would she turn him in to the police?_

_Oliver ignored the questions; he'd deal with them later._

**88888888**

"So you're saying you saw a guy in a green hood come in and kill those three men?" Detective Lance asked apprehensively.

Oliver nodded, Tommy beside him holding an ice-pack to his head. "Yeah I was unconscious, when I woke up I saw two men dead and the hooded man came and untied me; told me to stay with Tommy while he took care of the other guy."

"Interesting... you're back only one day and you're already in trouble…" Lanced huffed.

"Excuse you Detective, my son and his friend were just attacked. This is no joking matter-" Moira reprimanded. She was cut off when they heard Felicity's frantic voice echo from the foyer.

"I'm here, where is he?"

She practically came running into the family room looking terrified until her eyes fell on him; she took a visible sigh of relief, and he winked at her in reassurance earning him a small grin form her. Then she looked around the room to see that everyone was staring at her. She laughed embarrassed and quietly walked to sit next to him.

She silently turned to look at him, her eyes holding a single question.

"I'm ok." He mouthed, placing his hand on her back soothing her. She nodded turning to Tommy asking the same thing.

"So I guess that's all for today. We'll keep an eye on this… hood guy." Detective said unamused. "Thank you for your time." Lance stood up and left.

"Tommy? Oliver? Are you boys alright?" Walter asked concerned.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Oliver answered quickly.

"Alright well Walter and I are going to QC for a little while we have to work some last minuet business deals; we'll be back before dinner… Felicity, Tommy I trust that you'll accompany us for dinner tonight?" Moira asked.

Felicity nodded giving his mother a smile.

"No I can't tonight Mrs. Queen… Steele? – Um I gotta get home." Tommy said stuttering completely embarrassed, for confusing her last name.

Moira just smiled. "Well alright dear, say hi to your father for me."

"Will do.." Tommy answered.

Both his mother and Walter walked out of the room leaving the trio sitting in the couch. "Welp must be weird seeing your mom married to your dad's best friend."

"Tommy!" Felicity reprimanded.

"What?" He asked with innocent confusion.

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well I'm off you kids have fun." He said removing the ice-pack from his head and getting up to leave.

"Will you be ok Tommy?" Felicity asked concerned. "Yeah I'll get one of the Queen's drivers to take me home. I'll see you both tomorrow… oh and Oliver since you didn't decide the date for your welcome home party. I took the liberty of choosing, it's this Saturday, and I already got Thea helping me!... So bye guys!" He waved one last time leaving Felicity and Oliver alone.

"Welcome home party? Glad to see not everything's changed." Felicity teased.

Oliver leaned back on the couch bringing Felicity with him. Her head landed on his shoulder and her hand lying on his chest. They sat there for while just listening to the ticking of the grand clock and the sounds of their breathing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked concern laced in her voice and looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. He looked down his chin hitting his chest in order to look her in the eyes. "I'm sure…" He answered softly the arm around her hugging her closer so he could kiss the crown of her head.

Truth was he really wasn't sure. Today had been the first time he'd killed someone since he arrived. He knew coming back would mean that he'd have to go through with his promise he had made his father. Not only that but he had also promised Thea he'd let Felicity in, but after taking the life of the man in the mask he wasn't so sure anymore.

Lately it seemed like he was making too many promises, with too many questions still left unanswered.

…..

After dinner both Felicity and Oliver walked up the stairs ready to go to bed; Oliver carrying her bags. They walked into his room she went ahead stopping in front of the bed looking around. He placed the bag by the couch next to the window and stood behind her wondering why she was looking around as if it were the first time she'd been there.

"Felicity, you ok?" Oliver asked.

She twirled around and gave him sad smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I hadn't been in your room since the day before you left."

Oliver smirked. "Mmm yeah I remember." He said getting behind Felicity bringing her back into his chest. He kissed the exposed skin of her neck.

She giggled. "Don't be an idiot."

"What? I remember that night clearly. You in my bed, naked." Oliver whispered seductively in her ear.

Felicity untangled herself from his embrace and pointed at his chest. "Oh no Mr. I will not fall for you seductive lines. Nope we talked about this!"

"I know…. But you never said I couldn't get you all hot and bothered." Oliver stated winking at her.

Felicity gave him a goofy smile her eyes beaming. He was wondering why she was giving him that look, but then he realized… he was playing with her.

Only his beautiful IT girl could make a broken man such as himself smile, and play around.

"So you ready for bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go get changed."

She nodded, giving him a small peck to the lips and walked over to her bag retrieving her pajamas and toiletries, and headed for his bathroom.

Oliver walked towards his closest taking off his clothes leaving himself in only black boxer briefs. He walked back into his room and stopped at his desk looking at the small booklet he had brought back with him; the booklet with the list of all the names of people that were hurting this city.

He skimmed through the booklet flipping the pages till he landed on the first one…Adam Hunt, the first name on his father's list, his first target…. He heard Felicity closing the faucet on the sink and moved to hide the booklet in his desk drawer, making sure it was secure and went to stand in front of his mirror.

He stared at himself through the mirror. His scars, tattoos, and newly ripped body, all visible evidence of what he had gone through. He was worried; he wondered how Felicity would handle seeing his body like this…It looked like he'd find out sooner rather than later, because he saw Felicity through the mirror openly staring at his body. He turned to look at her and he stayed still, letting her make the first move. He couldn't read her expression; it was a mix of wonder and sadness, until she cautiously walked up to him looking straight into his eyes.

She got close enough that their breaths mingled together. He stayed still just watching for her reactions. She gave him a questioning look, asking him for permission. He nodded and her tiny hand landed on the scars of his abdomen.

He felt his muscles beneath his skin twitch at her soft touch. Her fingers slightly cold raising goose bumps on his flesh. She wasn't looking into his eyes anymore, but instead followed her own fingers, moving against his skin. He was desperate to know what was going on in her head; she didn't seem afraid or grossed out.

Her hand moved up to his Bratva tattoo tracing the black lines of the sun-like figure. She slowly skimmed her hand to the other scar on the other side of his chest. She lightly scratched it, and he felt his muscle twitch once again, the sensations there a lot more sensitive.

What she did next surprised him she leaned closer and planted a small kiss to the scar.

He was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. He felt like crying, but didn't exactly know how to. Her lips lingered on the scar, the soft skin of her lips the best healing balm he could ever ask for. She straightened up and moved to hug him but he realized she was just moving her hands to the small of his back where his biggest scar was. She massaged it with her fingers making his eyes almost roll over in his head from the tenderness and affection her hands were giving him.

His girl was something else. The whole time he was gone he'd dreamed about her, thought about her constantly. He only had that picture Tommy had given him that helped him through the days. All the training the fighting, the torture, she was the one that helped him through that. He has a lot of questions, a lot of things he's apprehensive about, but one thing he knew for certain, was that he loved her above everything else.

Her reactions surprised him, but he couldn't take it anymore he had to know exactly what she was thinking. "They don't gross you out?" He asked curiously.

"No." She answered quickly and with certainty. "They don't gross me out Oliver, in fact I think you look hot with them… they certainly go with this new body of yours."

Oliver let out a small chuckle, another thing he had missed… her lack of brain to mouth filter.

"Don't laugh at me! You can't expect me NOT to comment when you come back your body looking like it could rival The Rocks… I mean have you seen the man's body?!..." Oliver lifted his brow at the last part.

"Oh c'mon I may be taken, but I have eyes. Besides you're the only one for me... so no worries." She winked.

"But seriously did they have private gyms on the island?"

Oliver's smile widened, and couldn't help himself when he was around her. "Felicity, you're remarkable."

Felicity gave him a heart stopping smile, showcasing her adorable dimples that he loved so much. "Thank you for remarking on it."

Oliver gave her a wink in reply and looked down at her pajamas. She was wearing spandex shorts with a REALLY tight tank top and from the looks of it she wasn't wearing a bra. It had his insides going aflame and the blood rushing to his cock. He wanted her so bad. Her legs looked endless and those tiny black little spandex weren't making things better. All he wanted to do was worship her fit tiny little body in the best possible way, BUT he had promised they'd take it slow.

He was sure she was still trying to get used to the idea that he was indeed back. He'd give her that time, he wouldn't rush things. So he decided to suddenly pick her up in his arms, she squealed and he carried her to his bed, gently tossing her on it before he himself got on. "Alright, bed time… before I decide to break my promise to you." He added.

She giggled and gave him a small peck before she moved up his bed pulling the covers and getting underneath. Oliver stayed rooted to his spot; he'd never thought he'd be able to see this again. To see her smiling and giggling, and getting into HIS bed, getting ready for the night.

"Well you coming or what?" She asked teasingly.

He smiled and got underneath the covers. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and spooned her. He placed his face on the crook of her neck and breathed in the smell of her strawberry scent. He placed tiny kisses on her neck and he felt her hug his arms around his waist pushing her back closer to his chest.

"Goodnight Oliver.."

He gave her one last kiss to her shoulder. "Goodnight my angel." And she truly was his angel.

…..

"_NO!" Oliver yelled as he saw the lifeless body of his friend slump onto the ground with a loud thump. _

_Ivo had just shot one of his friends on the head. He felt like the scum of the Earth, he wasn't enough he couldn't protect her! He had promised Slade he'd take care of her, and now he had unwantedly broken that promise. _

_This is your fault Oliver; you wouldn't tell me where the submarine was. Lucky for you I'm a fair man, I got my revenge now so I'll spare your life. Too bad your friends are gone…. What a shame really!_

"_Not all his friends…" Oliver snapped his head up looking into the eyes of Slade Wilson. __**What the fuck? He's alive?**_

"_But you were dead, we saw you!" Ivo yelled mirroring Oliver's thoughts. Next thing he knew Slade was slaughtering all of Ivo's men in cold blood. Oliver stood up and fought helping Slade kill off all of Ivo's men. Oliver was _angry_, pissed. First Yao Fei now his only daughter Shado were gone. _

_Before he knew it all of Ivo's men were dead and Ivo himself nowhere to be seen. __**That son of a bitch must have run away, like the coward that he was. **_

_Oliver looked to see where Shado's body was lying and he felt like an even bigger scum of the Earth. He could start to feel the guilt eating at him. Slade was bent over her body crying and screaming out her name, begging for her to come back. In that moment Oliver saw himself over Felicity's body and he cringed. He'd die if anything like that ever happened to Felicity, now he felt like he wasn't worth a crap. Shado was dead, and it had been all his fault. _

_He had let a friend die, and now his mentor his partner, his other friend was grieving for the loss of his love. _

…_.._

"_You son of a bitch! You killed her!" Slade yelled holding Oliver by the neck his feet dangling. He couldn't breathe his body crying out for the oxygen beginning to feel numb. He felt like his head was about to explode and yet the only fear he had was the one from the look of pure fury and hatred in Slade's eyes._

_He had found out, he'd heard Ivo and him talk about how Shado died. Oliver decided to keep it a secret seeing Slade's reaction that night. Seeing the way he had killed those men like it was nothing. Oliver was a coward, he was afraid of what Slade would do. The man was injected with Mirakuru, and now his anger his strength were maxed tenfold, making him this super soldier, the only man to survive the injection._

_Oliver struggled he could feel death near he needed to do something. "Slade- I – tried! I'm- sorry!" Oliver chocked out. Slade growled and threw Oliver like a ragdoll. Oliver landed by some large roots of a tree, he stood up coughing trying to regain his breathing. Slade walked to where he was, his face red with rage, spit practically coming out of his mouth and his eyes completely black. His friend was lost, and he didn't blame him. _

_Slade spoke looking Oliver straight in the eyes. "To kill you now would be a mercy. You cannot die until you have suffered the same way I have suffered, until you have known complete despair, and you will, I promise." Slade spat with a malicious tone laced in his Australian accented voice._

"_Oliver…." Oliver looked around, her voice he could hear Felicity's voice. _

"_OLIVER WAKE UP!"_

…

"Oliver!"

Oliver shot out of bed his body striking at the offending source. "Oliver!" His heart stopped, he jumped out of the bed like he had been burned. It was Felicity he had attacked FELICITY!

"Oliver… are you ok?" She choked out trying to move off the bed to get closer to him. He lifted his hands motioning for her to stop.

He was a fucking monster he had hurt Felicity. He had hurt her and she was fucking asking if HE was ok?

"Oliver…" She whispered. His eyes held tears, he felt like a fucking low-life. That was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Hey it's ok…" She whispered again moving closer to him slowly. He stood their completely still, terrified to even lift a single finger.

"Felicity, please stay back…" He stammered his hands still up trying to stop her. He didn't want to risk her getting scared.

"Oliver, it's ok. You were having a bad dream… I'm ok I promise." She whispered with so much tenderness, it made him hate himself even more for hurting her.

"You don't understand, I- I didn't think this would happen… I'm- I'm so sorry…." Oliver let out a small whimper, he hated showing weakness, but he couldn't hold it in he had hurt her.

Felicity despite his protests got off the bed and walked over to him. She didn't touch him just looked him straight in the eyes, he dropped his arms and stood there staring back waiting for her to respond.

For a moment they just stood there in the dark the only light was coming from his large windows the full moon casting its bright light into his room. Her eyes looked crystal in the silver glow of the moon. He felt another cry build in his throat and he bit down on his tongue trying to stop it.

He looked down ashamed at what he had done; this was what he was afraid of. He promised his sister to try harder he constantly reminded himself of that. Thinking now, all those questions he had, they were there for a reason. He knew deep down bringing her into his mess would get her hurt.

He suddenly felt her soft hands cup his face, she looked sad. He hated seeing her sad, another promise he was breaking. Just a few hours earlier he told her he'd make sure happiness was given to her, and right now she wasn't happy.

It was just too much. He felt the entire world on his shoulders already; now add in self-loathing for hurting the love of his life to that claustrophobic weight.

"Hey…" She cooed stroking his cheek. "I can see it on your face Oliver, don't push me away. You didn't hurt me I promise. It happened really fast and you let go. It's ok…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his emotions. "It's not ok Felicity, I just hurt you. I put my hands on you in a way that should never be acceptable."

"Stop right there! Now you didn't put your hands on me because you wanted to, do you understand me? Pull you handsome head out of your ass, and stop the self-loathing, and listen to me! I'm ok. I'm not hurt and it wasn't. Your. Fault." She said intensely. Her blue eyes gleamed in the light; she was giving him her famous scowl, the one that she used when he was acting like an idiot.

He couldn't say anything, she was so strong. Even after all this time she could still read him like a book, one of the many reasons why he fell so hard for her in the first place. She still continued to brush his cheek with her thumbs trying to comfort him. He leaned in and placed a small kiss to her neck where he was sure he had hurt her.

He could feel her pulse underneath his lips and continued to lay gentle kisses. "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered one last time into her skin.

She pulled his head to look at her once again. "It's ok, I'm fine….I'm fine…" She assured him.

After a few minutes they stayed locked in each other's arms. Her head was lying on his chest. "You want to talk about it?" She asked softly, her warm breath fanning across his bare chest.

Did he want to talk about it? Did he want to tell her that he dreamed of his friend's killing, how he wasn't quick enough to save her? How he had singlehandedly ruined one of his friend's life by indirectly killing the women he loved?

"You don't have to right now… but I just want you to know Oliver. No matter what, no matter what you went through or what you had to do to survive I will never look at you any differently than I do now." She spoke with determination.

He froze, was he that obvious? "Before you over-think things, I'm not stupid Oliver…" She picked her head from his chest and looked up at him. "Even if you're still caring and affectionate towards me, I've seen the way you try to hide your emotions. I see them in your eyes, I see the way you flinch when you hear loud noises, or when your mom hugs you and you look lost."

She paused and he just continued listening to her. "And I didn't want to tell you this until you said something but… I looked up the island you were on. I remembered hearing the news anchor saying you were found on an island name Lian Yu. I- uh well me being me, and using my computers to my advantage looked it up, and it means purgatory… I know it was supposedly abandoned but looking at you, I can't help but feel that maybe there was still something there… I know you didn't mean to and believe me when I say you didn't hurt me; but you choking me… you attacking me like that- was-was something or someone was with you...on that island?"

He could literally feel his body start to go numb…. She was way too curious for her own good, way too smart.

"Oliver, I don't know what you saw or what you did, but look I can read you like a book. Hell even Thea can. I know your father's yacht sinking, and you being stranded on an island for five years is something traumatizing in itself, but I need you to know that I still love you. You know that right that I love you more than anything? No matter what?" She asked…

Oliver sighed closing his eyes, his darkened heart pounding against his chest. That was the first time she had told him she loved him since he came back. "You know you're too smart for your own damn good….?" He opened his eyes to look at hers. "And I love you too Felicity. So fucking much and honestly I don't know what I would do without you. But I'm scared." He admitted.

She turned to look at the direction of his couch and pulled him towards it. She gently pushed him down and situated herself on his lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her thighs. She sat sideways so her feet were dangling and she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other sat on his chest.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked curiously.

"That you'll get hurt, that despite what you say you'll look at me differently."

"Oliver, why would I get hurt? What happened was an accident, albeit a reaction caused by an experience on the island, but an accident either way. I already told you, I love you, you idiot! I would never look at you any different. I look at the facts Oliver, there's always a motive to why people react the way that they do. It won't change how I feel about you. I promise."

Oliver shut his eyes once again, could he tell her? She had already basically put two and two together. She was a genius, she was no fool. She had confessed that she'd never look at him any different, which was something he had worried about. Maybe the way she looked at him wouldn't change but what about her being in the line for potential danger? Could he really risk it? What happened to Shado, he'd die if something like that ever happened to Felicity. What if he wasn't quick enough to save her?

"Oliver I can practically hear you thinking…" She said lightly tapping his temple.

Oliver picked his hand up from her thigh and rubbed his face. He was in a dilemma, he wanted to tell her. To confide in someone, but then on the other hand he didn't want to hurt her.

"If you're afraid of telling me because you're afraid I might get hurt… well I got news for you Mr. Queen, I'm a big girl. It's my life my choice. And I chose you."

Sometimes he found it completely creepy how well she could read him. He sighed, if he told her and she got hurt, not only by him but by one of his sure coming enemies he would never forgive himself. But he'd let her chose, and if that made him selfish then so be it. She was right, she always hated when he kept things from her. She was too dependent and if somehow she found out what he was doing, she'd never forgive him.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything. Just promise me something?"

"Anything." She whispered.

"Promise me that you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Not even Tommy. What I'm going to tell you could potentially put you in danger…" She stayed still nodding letting him continue. "This type of knowledge is something no one should ever find out, but I'm telling you because I trust you, and because I'm selfish. I want to let you in, because as much as I'm afraid for your safety I'm also scared of you leaving me, because I'm not being honest with you."

She gave him a questioning look, but nodded leaning down and giving him a small peck to his lips. "I don't know if you've realized, but I'm an IT girl with a masters in computer science. I've hacked into systems, found out things for the sake of research. So intangible knowledge is something I've dealt with before…."

"Oh, and I promise not to say anything. Your secrets are safe with me Oliver..."

Oliver huffed one last time taking a deep breath before diving in. This was it. "So about the dream…"

_***** ATTENTION PLEASE READ A/N TILL THE END**_***** You guys I have to tell you that the support I'm getting is just simply tremendous, and I thank each and every one of you! With that said I'm going on vacation for two weeks, now I **_**will**_** be updating but not as frequently! So not to worry my dears I will continue this story! So again thank you all and don't forget to leave me a nice Review, you guys are as much my inspiration as Olicity. This story will continue only as long as you guys show interest! Love you all!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Arrow: The Story of Us**_

_She gave him a questioning look, but nodded leaning down and giving him a small peck to his lips. "I don't know if you've realized, but I'm an IT girl with a masters in computer science. I've hacked into systems, found out things for the sake of research. So intangible knowledge is something I've dealt with before…."_

"_Oh and I promise not to say anything. Your secrets are safe with me Oliver."_

_Oliver huffed one last time taking a deep breath before diving in. This was it. "So about the dream…"_

**888888888**

"So about the dream… It was just a memory, something that happened on my fourth year on the island." Felicity was still sitting quietly on his lap, casually stroking her fingers on his chest in a comforting pattern. She nodded urging him to continue. He looked down at her smooth bare legs resting on his legs and he took another deep breath before he spoke again.

"So you were right before, I wasn't exactly alone on that island" He paused again waiting for her to speak but she never did, again she just nodded and he continued. "I guess you need to hear how it all happened, how I got there for it to make a little more sense. So after we departed at the docks that day I remember staying up on the deck for at least a good hour just talking with my dad… it was a really nice conversation. We talked about our past memories, about what I wanted to do, and we even talked about you…"

Oliver stared at Felicity and she gave him a tentative smile, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek instead of his chest. His heart was pounding; this was the first time in the longest time he'd opened up to someone, the images in his head so real, as if he were truly re-living them. He could FEEL the inner war his heart and his mind were having, one wanted to tell her everything the other wanted to keep it all locked away. He willed himself to shake it off mentally and continue what he had already started, it was just Felicity. Among everyone she was the one he trusted the most, the one person he felt the most comfortable with. She didn't judge or stare at him like he was going to break, she was just there giving him the comfort he needed.

"So we were having a nice time when the captain called out saying there was a storm coming and we needed to make sure we were inside. After going in we both decided to call it a night and that's it I just went down to my cabin and fell asleep…" _After staring at the picture of them for over an hour, staring at it and already missing the presence of his Felicity, _he thought_._

Oliver moved his hand up her legs trying to distract himself from the tug on his heart. "Next thing I knew the Gambit was going down, I remember yelling for him… for my dad. For a few seconds I really thought I was going to drown. I could feel the gravity of the yacht pulling me down with it, and I remember thinking that I would never see you again. You were the only person I saw at that moment….." Oliver whispered.

Felicity looked at him and gave him a sad smile and she kissed his cheek softly, still not speaking just letting him continue.

"But then I felt two hands pulling me up and it was my dad and the captain. Not everyone survived, it was just us three, Sara you remember her? Laurel's sister? She was working on the Gambit and she didn't make it." Felicity frowned.

"So for days we were on the life raft…. We had food but it wasn't enough for three people…. We were growing hungry; our eyes couldn't even stay open from how weak we were. The captain just stayed there staring at my father and I guarding the food. "

Oliver paused; he didn't know if how to continue. He took a deep breath, ignoring the stinging tug at his heart and continued.

"One day my dad started talking to me he kept begging me to _Right my wrongs son_. He kept saying it like a mantra, and he handed me a booklet, it was empty. But that's when he pulled out a gun and shot the Captain. I remember how scared I was my father had just shot someone in front of me. He had taken someone else's life. That's when before he umm…."

Oliver paused he could feel the emotions start to well up in his chest. He breathed through his nose trying to calm them down. "Hey, you don't have to tell me tonight Oliver…" Felicity cooed, moving her hand up to cup the back of his head and lightly scratch at his scalp.

Oliver took another deep breath. "He said _you have to survive son, so that you can right my wrongs. _Then he pointed the pistol at his head and shot himself… my father killed himself Felicity….so that I could survive!" Oliver said his voice breaking. Felicity pushed his head so that his face was nestled in the crook of her neck and she just murmured soft words of comfort to him.

He could feel his emotions start to erupt and he let out a strangled cry. The ringing of the gun shot and his screaming for his father, he could remember it all clearly. Could hear it all clearly. Felicity continued to hold him, and he couldn't allow himself to feel embarrassed or ashamed that she was seeing him that way. Her soft touch lulling him, his heavy breaths starting to regulate with the comfort she gave him.

After a few minutes passed Oliver straightened up looking into the blue sapphires of his girl.. "You sure you wanna continue?" She asked softly.

He nodded and cleared his throat, making sure his emotions were once again reigned in. "The whole time after the incident all I kept hearing was my father's voice telling me to right his wrongs. I remember clutching onto the small booklet he gave me. The next day I woke up on Lian Yu, I remember walking around until I blacked out. I woke up inside this cave by myself, that's until he walked in."

"The guy was wearing green leather. He looked like he had been on the island for years his entire body covered in grime the outfit he was wearing tattered, and was sporting a long beard…."

For the next 20 minutes Oliver was telling her about Yao Fei, how he had found out that the booklet his father had given him actually contained list of names. Realizing the mission his father had left him, but he didn't tell her what that mission was.

He told her how he went from fearing the man to seeing him as a friend. Even telling her about the time he was tortured trying to protect him.

"So the scars come from when they were torturing you for his location?" She asked curiously, unconsciously rubbing at the scars on his naked abdomen.

"Not all of them, but yes."

Again Oliver for the next 30 minutes or so explained how he met Slade, and Shado, and explained Yao's death.

"So this Slade guy was the one to torture you and then you guys became friends?"

"No it wasn't him it was just someone using the same mask. Point is both Shado and Slade helped me. They taught me how to survive. There was a time though before Shado joined us, it was just Slade and I and I remember really disliking the guy. He tried really hard making me into this _soldier, _I disliked and distrusted the man for a while, but afterwards he became not only an ally a companion he became a friend my mentor." Oliver said his voice only above a whisper; those memories felt like so long ago but at the same time felt like they happened just yesterday.

Oliver broke out of his sudden daze and continued onward.

"So after Yao was killed trying to save his daughter she joined up with us. She was an amazing archer and she taught me everything she knew. They were my friends on that Godforsaken place. We all became close especially Slade and Shado, they fell in love with each other. Though I remember laughing when I found out, because the entire time Slade kept telling me I was weak for loving you." He chuckled at the memory.

Oliver paused giving Felicity a small kiss on the nose. "Every night before bed I looked at your picture, the one Tommy had given me. It had survived through everything, and I always carried it in my pocket. It was the only thing I had of you. You above everything else kept me going, but Slade always said love made you weak. That's why I laughed at the irony; the guy had fallen in love with Shado."

"We all worked together for another few months when everything went to complete shit. That's when I met Ivo."

"Ivo?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah well I was captured and taken onto this ship. That's where I met him, he told me about this stuff called Mirakuru that means Miracle in Chinese. The guy was obsessed with trying to _better the world._ He was looking for a submarine that had sunk during WW2, said it contained all the Mirakuru. He wanted information and he knew I had friends on the island when he caught me trying to radio them in. He threatened to kill them, and after we left the ship he made me lead them to where the base we were staying at. I was worried, I didn't have time to warn them, and I really did think Ivo had killed them. He got his men to shoot the outside walls."

"Turns out they survived, and they came for me. Slade was hurt though and we barely escaped. Afterwards we walked around the island looking for the Mirakuru before Ivo got to it. We found the submarine and went into it but Slade….."

"What happened to him?" Felicity asked concerned.

"He was still weak from the attack, and Ivo had found us in the submarine. That's when I remembered what Ivo had said about the Mirakuru, how it enhanced everything if it were to work made you superhuman. We were about to get caught and the only thing I could think of to save him was to inject him with it, though I knew there would be a possibility of him dying. I looked up at Slade telling him the possibilities, the guy being the stubborn ass that he was told me to do it."

"And so I did and after a while his eyes started to bleed and he was gone, at least we thought he was. Shado was so fucking devastated and I felt like a complete asshole, I felt like I had just killed Slade-"

"You didn't kill him Oliver." Felicity interpreted seriously.

"No, I didn't… at least not then." Oliver replied grimly.

Felicity gave him a questioning look and he continued. "Shado and I escaped…. And that's what I was dreaming about when you woke me. The day she died. We were running that is until Ivo and his men caught up to us. He had Shado, I promised myself and Slade when I saw his lifeless body that I'd protect the women he loved, but I couldn't…. Ivo shot her in the back of the head. He said it was revenge. You know for that split second I had lost everything. I had already lost you, my father, my family. I had lost Yao Fei, I thought I had lost Slade and then I had lost Shado."

Oliver let out a breath. "I felt so alone in that instant. Add in the guilt I felt about Slade and tenfold for what I had witnessed with Shado. All the training they had given me, I wasn't quick enough Felicity. She died because I was weak. I had broken a promise."

"Hey-" Felicity once again stroked his stubble-covered jaw. "You didn't kill her Oliver it was Ivo."

Oliver just nodded; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to believe what Felicity was telling him was true. The burden of her death was something he carried on a daily basis; Slade had made sure he felt guilty, implanting the seed in Oliver's head. He had been the one to kill her because he wasn't enough to save her.

"Oliver. I can see it in your eyes, please don't. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't you. I'm sure your friend wouldn't want you feeling this way."

Oliver just looked down, he didn't want to look her in the eyes, he couldn't. He counted to ten, to once again regain his emotions and continued; he needed to finish his story. "Ivo spared me, he said he was a fair man, and I swear to you Felicity I never wanted to kill another man more than I did that very moment."

Oliver felt Felicity stiffen in his arms, he looked up to stare into her eyes searching. He was scared, scared that she'd run from him hearing him say things like that; but she needed to know. He found no fear in her eyes just surprise. He let out a mental sigh of relief and continued.

"That's when Slade walked into the clearing and basically saw Shado lying lifeless on the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing I had thought Slade had died on that submarine. Ivo was surprised as well and I didn't even have time to process it all because Slade slaughtered all of Ivo' s men…. And I had helped."

There was a moment of silence, his heart was beating rapidly. "You're not a monster Oliver." Felicity suddenly spoke out surprising Oliver. She knew how to read him way to well.

"But Felicity I killed those men, I've killed more men-"

"That doesn't make you a monster. I mean I hate that you had to result to that but Oliver, you did it to survive. You did it because those fuckers had just killed your friend."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, he had never heard Felicity curse… willingly.

Felicity placed both her hands on his biceps moving around on his lap to straddle him. "Oliver, don't look so surprised. I told you I'd never look at you any different."

Oliver despite all the emotions he was feeling of dread and depression and fear of re-living all his memories on that island, there was one emotion trumping them all. For the first time since he arrived he felt whole, and then he knew he could tell her the rest of the story.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered kissing her on the lips. After they broke apart Felicity smiled at him. "I love you too."

Oliver placed his hands on her thighs gently squeezing them getting her attention once again. "You wanna hear the rest?" He couldn't believe he was willingly asking her if she wanted to know more, _God how he loved that woman._

Felicity locked her arms around his neck still straddling him. "Yeah.." She answered simply.

Oliver nodded and continued. "So after that happened Slade and I wandered the Island. Ivo had run off before we got to him. I was so scared to tell Slade what had happened with Shado. I had felt so guilty, I blamed myself for her death and after seeing the way Slade killed those men wasn't human. He was enhanced the Mirakuru had worked, and I was scared." He admitted taking a jab at his own pride.

"One day I had found Ivo and we talked about what happened with Shado, I wanted to kill that bastard so bad. He lured me to him; he knew that Slade was listening. Slade cut off Ivo's hand after hearing our conversation… Slade almost killed me. He had me by the neck. I remember the look of raw fury in his eyes. Again it was inhuman and I knew that the Mirakuru had also affected him mentally."

"He didn't kill me though; he said it would have been a mercy. I still remember the words till this day Felicity; he said he'd kill everyone I loved to make sure I suffered the same way he did. I believed him, seeing the way he held Shado's limp body. I knew he was serious. I automatically thought of you, my mind started racing and in that moment I felt like I HAD to find a way back to you before he did. But we were stranded on an Island, but the fear was still there. He knew what you looked like; he'd seen me stare at your picture every day. Later I found Ivo again, dying. His amputated hand was infected and he was dying. He told me about a cure, and in return he wanted a quick death. So I shot him in the chest twice. In return for the information on where the cure was."

Felicity nodded.

Oliver continued telling her the story of how Slade had tied him up inside the ship and branded him with a dragon tattoo that would forever remind him of Shado's death. How the ship had exploded thanks to Oliver's Russian friend he had met in the ship while captive. How he burned all of the Mirakuru and shot Slade Wilson through the eyes with his arrow. He finally told her how he spent the last year waiting for a ship to come and find him.

"So that's it, after I killed Slade and destroyed all of the Mirakuru I was on the island another year. This time by myself, that is until I was found." Oliver felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had told her the entire story.

Felicity still had her arms wrapped around his neck. "So what was the mission your father left you?" She asked.

Oliver stiffened; he forgot he hadn't told her what it was he had to do now. He thought the hard part was over. Oliver shut his eyes and sighed. He gently pushed Felicity so that he could get up. He walked up to his desk and turned on the lamp and opened the drawer where he had hidden the booklet his father had given him.

He walked back to the couch where they had been sitting on. This time he sat next to her and handed her the book. She gave him a curious look and apprehensively took it in her hands and flipped through the small pages. He stared at her wondering what she was thinking.

"Oliver these names….. they're all the business owners and CEOs of this city." She said questioningly.

"I know."

Felicity looked up at him her mouth ajar, she looked completely confused. "Why did your dad give you a list of names?"

"Like I said before, he told me he wanted me to right his wrongs. These people…" Oliver said pointing at the book. "Are people that have been poisoning this city. They're the reason the Glades are in the condition that they are in. It's my father's fault as well and to redeem him and honor him, I have to make sure these people never poison our city more than they already have."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Felicity asked.

Oliver got up once again and bent down and retrieved a large wooden box from under his bed, he placed it on his bed and opened it. He looked down for a second just staring at the object. He picked it up and showed it to Felicity. "With this."

Felicity got up and placed the book back on his desk and walked up to him. He was still holding onto the object. "A bow? Where did you get this?" She asked her hands skimming the bow in his hands.

"I brought it with me. Felicity I have to do this, it's the only way I can redeem my father to honor his death his sacrifice."

"Oliver, you're not going to use it to kill people are you?" She asked straightforward.

Oliver looked away from her, that's exactly what he had to do. He'd give them a warning and if they didn't comply it would be the arrow. He stayed silent that was answer enough, he felt guilty but she had to understand. She said she wouldn't look at him any different, he hoped that'd be the case now.

"No Oliver there has to be a different way. I mean I understand wanting to honor your father, but killing these men? I mean on the island it was one thing, but here?- I meant what I said before, you're not a monster, and I won't stop you from doing what your father asked you to do. But you have to find another way."

"Felicity-"

"No, look now that I know what happened I understand. I understand why you've been behaving the way that you do. Oliver just promise me you'll find another way a way that won't involve you killing more people?" She pleaded.

Oliver sighed and turned to put his bow back into the wooden crate. Could he really find another way? Killing had been something he had done so many times that he became numb to it, the feeling of his soul being stripped into nothing every time he took a life. Once you let the darkness in, it was there to stay. But Felicity his girl was his light always had been since the island she was his moral compass his humanity. Maybe she was right; maybe there was a way to make things right without having to resort to killing. Maybe just the fear of God was enough.

"I promise." And he meant it; he'd do it for her.

Felicity huffed and breath of what seemed like relief and closed the distance between them. She got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck once again. He loved feeling her tiny fit little body so close to his. It made him feel whole and complete. "You know, I won't tell anyone what you just told me right?"

He raised his left eyebrow and looked down at her. "I know you won't. I had to tell you, the pain the guilt was starting to suffocate me. And when I hurt you, I knew I had to tell you. I felt like I needed to convince you that I wasn't a monster. I promised Thea I'd open up to someone, and it's you. You have no idea the amount of hatred, sadness, guilt that has been bottling up inside me for all this time. You make it all the better just like you've always have…. Thank you." He said sincerely.

Felicity gave him a huge grin and hugged him to her in a tight embrace. "You're welcome. I'm here Oliver, always. And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me everything you went through. Just like you promised me hours ago, I'm going to make sure you're happy every day. No more sadness, you're home and we're together as cliché as that sounds." She giggled at the last part.

Oliver kissed her neck. "You already do make me happy." He stated.

They stayed there in silence hugging one another. "I want to help you." Felicity suddenly said.

Oliver took a step back in surprise. "What?"

"I want to help you, with your mission." Felicity said determined.

"Felicity no you can't, you'll get hurt." Oliver stated firmly.

"Oliver please let me help you, I'm not much of a fighter but I can help you with all the techy stuff. Please let me help you. You're not alone anymore, you're home with me remember? You don't have to do things on your own anymore." She pleaded.

Oliver ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Felicity, I'm going to make enemies. Ok and I can't have you in danger!"

Felicity once again walked up to him cupping his face. "Oliver you're a _Queen_. The whole world knows who you are; they know I'm involved with you. If you go after these guys they'll know it was you and either way they'll know I'm with you."

"No, I'm not going to shoot my arrows as Oliver Queen." He said once again turning and from the same wooden crate picked up a green leather jacket with a hood. "I'm going to be someone else entirely."

"What like a vigilante?" She asked.

Oliver nodded. "No one can know who I am Felicity. That's why I'm telling you; as much as I'd love your help it's too dangerous."

"Nope. My life my choice. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Oliver nothing is going to happen to me. No one will know Felicity Smoak is involved with a vigilante." She demanded.

"Felicity…" Oliver sighed in frustration once again; _she was so damn stubborn sometimes_.

"Please Oliver let me help you." She pleaded once more her tone going soft.

There was a pregnant pause. Oliver was doing a lot of things he thought he wouldn't ever do. He told her everything basically opening up Pandora 's Box. Now he was actually considering putting her in a position where she could get physically hurt. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt, but she's right she's already known to be involved with Oliver Queen. He was a selfish dick. He truly was a selfish asshole.

"Fine." He surrendered.

Felicity squealed actually physically squealed in glee. "Thank you!"

"Now we just have to find a place to set up headquarters!" She said to herself out loud. Oliver gave a small smile.

"Already ahead of you." He said. "My father's old steel factory."

"Oh that's perfect! Oh my gosh this is so cool, we're gonna live two different lives! You're going to be a hero!"

Oliver froze… a hero? "I don't think hero is the right word Felicity."

"What are you talking about? You're doing this for your father yes, but you'll be helping the helpless, and that sounds an awful like a hero to me." She turned serious.

A hero. No, he couldn't let that thought grow. He was no hero, he was a killer. Even if he found another way another way where he didn't have to shed another drop a blood, he was still a killer. He had already tarnished himself. He stayed silent not wanting to say anything more on the topic.

Felicity yawned and rubbed her eyes, and he realized it was still the middle of the night. He turned to look at his clock and saw that it was 4 a.m. in the morning. He walked up to Felicity and picked her up; she giggled and held onto him. "Time for bed." He commanded softly, placing her back on her side and pulling the covers up around her.

"Yeah, I have to wake up in like 4 hours." She said.

"We'll finish talking tomorrow; I'm planning to go to my father's old factory to check it out."

Oliver walked over to his desk put his booklet up and shut off the lamp. He walked around the bed and grabbed onto the wooden crate to hide it underneath his bed once again. Afterwards he jumped back into his side of the bed.

He looked over at Felicity and she seemed to already be asleep. He stroked her cheek and once again spooned her wrapping his arms around her stomach. He brought her in as close as he could. He didn't know what he did to deserve a woman like her, but he'd be damned if anyone tried to take her away.

What he decided might have been selfish, but she was right he wasn't alone anymore. He was home with her. His girl was strong, and she made him strong. He'd find another way for her, and he'd carry out his mission for his father.

He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long ass time, he felt like the demons that burdened his shoulders were all but shadows.

"You know you may not think so, but what you're planning to do makes you a hero." He heard Felicity whisper into the darkness. He thought she had fallen asleep. He didn't reply he just hugged her closer breathing in her strawberry scent and closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**** Please read A/N** Yay I'm back! Woo vacation was great I had a great time! So I hope you guys like the chapter, now I want to let yall know that yes in my story Oliver spent ALL five years on Lian Yu, I just didn't want to delve into the A.R.G.U.S/ Hong kong arc cause I don't really have much info on that. So for the sake of this story he was on Lian Yu all five years. I won't be updating as frequently probably once or twice a week I have a lot of things coming up. But alas this story shall continue!:) Anyways I love all of you and PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW you guys keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Oliver woke up that morning he felt like the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders. He slept through the night without nightmares, and he owed that all to the blonde walking beside him. He had told Felicity everything, the yacht sinking, the island, his mission; everything. She was attentive, and she didn't judge him. She just listened and that's all he could ever ask of her.

He promised her that he'd find another way to go through with his mission; he promised her he wouldn't spill the blood of another man; unless it was totally necessary. He had also agreed to let her help him, even though part of him still didn't want to let her. He didn't want to purposefully put her in harms way but Felicity was as stubborn as they came.

Although he hated the fact that she could get hurt he knew deep down he needed the help. He'd just have to work extra hard to make sure she was safe at all times.

"What are you thinking about? I can feel your brain stressing all the way over here." Felicity teased breaking his thoughts.

He turned to look at her and gave her a small grin. "You."

Felicity blushed. "Loser." She replied. He chuckled low in his chest, and the action made him feel so light.

They made it downstairs to see both Walter and his mother waiting for them. They stepped down into the floor and his mother walked up to them and gave them both a good morning kiss and hug. "Oliver, Felicity I trust that you both had a good night?"

"Yes thank you Mrs. Queen." Felicity answered easily.

"Now Felicity, you know its Moira to you."

"Of course." Oliver just stared at his girlfriend and mother, they were talking so formally; yet they gave each other easy smiles. Obviously his mom and Felicity had grown close.

"What's up mom? I thought both you and Walter would've been at QC by now?" He asked curiously.

"First we wanted to introduce you to someone!" Moira said leading them outside.

Oliver still held onto Felicity's hand and followed his mom outside. He walked through the threshold and by his black Mercedes he saw a rather large man standing completely still with his hands clasped in front of him wearing a black suit.

Oliver looked down at Felicity for a moment then looked back up to the man. "Oliver, this is John Diggle… your new bodyguard." Moira stated walking to stand next to John placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Bodyguard?" Oliver asked raising his eyebrow, completely surprised.

"Yes bodyguard. After what happened yesterday I won't chance it again. People are after you and you need to be safe. Mr. Diggle here was in the army's special forces. He'll take good care of you."

Oliver gave an un-amused smile to his mom. "I really appreciate it but I really don't need a babysitter mom."

"Oliver, this would give your mother a peace of mind." Walter spoke for the first time, stepping from behind him and Felicity.

Oliver pressed his lips in a hard line and let go of Felicity's hand and walked towards the man in the black suit. "Mr. Queen." the man greeted. Oliver just gave him a curt nod and turned to his mother giving her the closest thing to a smile. It was still hard showing emotion to someone other than Felicity. "Fine ok." He answered.

Moira smiled in return and gave him a kiss to the cheek dismissing herself and Walter.

"Well I have to go to work." He heard Felicity say. He turned looking at her; she had stayed quiet throughout the whole thing. He gave her a small nod.

He once again looked at his new bodyguard and gave him a questioning look, asking for some privacy. The large man only nodded and moved away far enough that he couldn't hear their conversation.

"How are you going to get to your fathers factory now?" Felicity whispered.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry about it, I'll handle it. I'll see you later tonight ok, your place? Just you and me." He whispered.

"Ok sounds good…. please be careful." She whispered adjusting her glasses.

"Always am." He leaned in giving her a kiss goodbye. "And be nice." She said once more looking over to the bodyguard.

He just gave her a cheeky smile and she made her way over to her car. After she left he turned to his new bodyguard. "So uhhh, I'm going upstairs I need to get something I'll be right back."

Without waiting for a reply Oliver headed back upstairs to retrieve the wooden crate that held his new gear. He walked back downstairs and headed for the trunk of his car. His bodyguard tried helping him but he refused.

Once they were in the car Oliver started plotting. They were headed to the Glades he told his new babysitter he wanted to go get something good to eat. He only had a small window to jump out of the car; Oliver needed to distract him. "So what do I call you?" He said almost condescendingly.

"Diggle's good, Digg if you want… and just so we're clear, I don't want there to be any confusion Mr. Queen my ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort….."

_This was it, _Oliver thought. "Do we have an agreement?" He heard Diggle say as he swiftly opened the car door and bolted before the man saw him. From the distance he could hear Diggle yell for him. He felt terrible, but he had to make sure no one knew where he was headed. He zipped his brown jacket and with his crate in hand ran towards the direction of his father's old factory. He had work to do.

…..

Felicity sat at her desk, completely bored out of her mind. Today was a slow day. She stared at her computer once again like she had for the past hour and a half, chewing on the end of her pen. She kept thinking about the conversation she and Oliver had last night. The moment he woke up screaming and thrashing and basically choking her she knew something was wrong.

Well obviously something was wrong, but she knew what happened to him on that island was something much worse than anyone would have imagined. For starters if he was stuck on an island by himself why would he choke her when she tried waking him up from a nightmare, especially when he kept calling out some other persons' name.

Being the logical person that she was, she came to the hypothesis that he wasn't entirely alone on that island. Even before last night's event she had researched the Island he was on; Lian Yu… Purgatory. She read that it was an island off the coast of China where they imprisoned some of the worst criminals, and Oliver's reactions last night only solidified her reasoning.

Everything he told her, she knew she seemed unaffected by it last night. Truth was she was trying to keep a straight face for him. He needed to let it all out; he needed to trust in her. She had to have her poker face on so he'd feel comfortable enough to let it all out. She's glad he decided to come clean and so soon, but she was hurting for him. Her poor Oliver went through so much and it had her almost in tears, but she kept it together for his sake.

He had watched his own father kill himself, he watched his only allies die in front of him. She knew Oliver was going through survivor's guilt, she knows he's still blaming himself for everything that happened. Hell she knows he's even blaming himself for the suffering she went through while she believed he was dead. Even if he doesn't know the full extent of what she went through.

She meant what she said yesterday, she didn't want to see him suffer she wanted him to be happy again. They had been apart for way too long. As much as it breaks her heart to carry the burden of the knowledge of what happened she'd happily carry it with him, he needed that. She'd help him carry it and she'd help him in his mission he promised on his father's grave. He was the love of her life and she'd be damned if he had to go through all that alone.

She was brought back when she heard the shrill of her phone; she picked it up and saw Oliver's face. She smiled before answering. "Yesssss." She drawled out, dropping her pen back on her desk.

"_Hey, just wanted to see how you were."_ She could hear his heavy breathing through the phone.

"I'm good really bored at work… and what in the world are you doing? You sound like you just ran a marathon?"

She could hear him chuckle. "_Just finished with a light workout." _

"Wait…." She looked to see if no one was around. "So you made it to your dad's old factory?"

"_Yeah, it was surprisingly easier than I thought." _

"What about Mr. Diggle?" She asked curiously.

"_Probably looking for me throughout the Glades."_

"I told you to behave Mr. But anyways there's literally nothing to do at work today…. Wanna come over to QC and pay me a visit?" She flirted. _Where did that come from, _she thought.

She could hear Oliver groan on the other end. _"I thought you wanted to take things slow Ms. Smoak?"_

She grinned. He's right she did want to take it slow, but only because it had been so long. She thought he was dead for five years. She thought it'd be easy to take things slow with Oliver but every time he touched her, her skin heated up. Her breathing would grow labored and she'd feel weak at the knees. Maybe taking it slow was completely ridiculous; after all they loved each other….

"Maybe I changed my mind." She whispered, biting her lip. There was a silence and she grew embarrassed.

"Oliver?" She whispered, shyly.

"_Yeah I'm here…. Are you sure about this?" _

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yeah….I was being stupid… before. I just- I just- I was scared. I haven't you know… for five years and I thought you were dead, and I just didn't know if you wanted me that way…. And-"

"_Felicity!"_ Oliver stopped her rambling. _"Felicity, you know I will always want you. I understand it's been hard for me too, but I love you ok. You shouldn't feel that way with me."_

"Ok. So you coming or what?" She finally asked, breaking her resolve. Boy was she stupid why the hell would she want to take it slow? She mentally slapped herself.

"_How about I'll do you one better. I'll go visit you, but we both go out to…" _He paused for a second, must be checking his clock. _"… Dinner since it's already 6 p.m. then we can go over to your apartment. Sound good?" _

Felicity smiled. "So you're asking me out on romantic date Mr. Queen?" She teased.

"_Depends will you accept?" _

"Will there be wine?" She quickly asked.

"_Only the best for my girl."_

"Then yes, I humbly accept you request Mr. Queen." She continued to flirt.

"_Great I'll see you in about 30 minutes….. I love you." _

Felicity felt her heart start to race. "I love you too." She replied earnestly.

They both hung up after that, she sighed. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. After what the doctors told them two days ago, she was nervous she'd never see the old side of Oliver ever again. But she quickly learned that even if he was stiff and cold to others, he was never that way towards her.

She mentally shook herself and started getting ready for her date by pulling her emergency makeup bag from her desk. She already had a cute halter top navy blue lace dress on. Her hair was down in waves and all she needed was to reapply her eyeliner and lipstick. Whenever she got dressed that morning Oliver couldn't keep his hands to himself. He kept running his hands over her waist and hip area, clearly enjoying the dress she had chosen.

She was cleaning up her desk when she heard a soft knock at her office door. She looked up to see none other than Oliver Queen himself. He looked too good, way too good. He was wearing dark blue jeans that showed off just how muscular his thighs were and a dark green sweater with a brown sports jacket.

She swooned. She gave him a soft wave and he gave her his famous 100 watt smile. The one she loved more than anything. She lifted her pointer finger, asking for a minute and she looked around for her purse. She found it and pulled out her contacts container, she reached for her glasses when Oliver was suddenly in front of her stopping her.

"No, leave them on." He whispered.

She felt a sudden wave of emotion fill her entire body. She always used to take her glasses off when they went out to dinner.

"You look beautiful either way. But today I want to see you with them…. Please?" He asked, his hands moving from hers and placing them on her hips.

She nodded and gave him a smile; she didn't trust herself enough to speak. She knew if she did the emotions would swallow her whole and she'd cry. _God, I love this man. _

Oliver stepped by her side and offered up his arm for her. She took it and they walked down to the lobby in a comforting silence. Once outside she saw that Oliver's new bodyguard was there waiting for them. She leaned closer to him and whispered. "Did he rip you a new one when he found you?"

She felt Oliver laugh. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy to say the least." They walked closer to the car and Mr. Diggle opened up the car for them. Oliver placed a hand at her waist guiding her into the car, but she paused and looked at the tall man holding the door. "Thank you Mr. Diggle." She smiled.

"You can call me Digg." He answered with a soft smile. "Ok Digg, my name is Felicity by the way." She replied, he nodded and she gave him one last smile and went inside the car.

…

They arrived at their favorite Italian restaurant where they had gone on their first date. He needed this, they both needed this just a day for themselves…. Plus Diggle. After last night, after literally dumping all of his burdens on her he needed to make sure that they had a little alone time.

After she had told him that she had changed her mind on the sex he knew he needed to make it into a date, make her feel comfortable. She literally confessed to him in a phone call that for five years she never slept with anyone else. Truth be told he didn't either, the only woman remotely close to him all those years was Shado and he never felt anything more than friendship towards her.

To say he was frustrated was an understatement, especially after being back seeing and kissing Felicity and touching her didn't make things any easier. He wanted her, he loved her. All he wanted to do for five years was worship her tiny little body, to hear her moan his name, to feel her sweaty body gliding with his. He wanted her all of her, but he had promised to take it slow. If that's what she needed he'd give it to her, he wasn't going to lie though when she told him she changed her mind it made him extremely happy.

So now here they were at their favorite restaurant, and he was determined to make this a special night for her; for them. He opened the door before Diggle could… he felt bad for the guy. Oliver was more than capable of helping himself but, he knew his mother needed the peace of mind.

Oliver held out his hand for Felicity and walked her inside the restaurant with Diggle waiting in the car. They walked in the candle lit restaurant, soft Italian music playing in the back ground. The hostess recognized Oliver and Felicity and she screamed catching the attention of everyone at the restaurant.

The 50 year old lady screamed and clapped her hands leaving her post and the podium and went to hug and kiss both him and Felicity on both sides of their cheeks. "Mr. Oliver! Ms. Felicity!" She yelled in glee in her heavy Italian accent.

She hugged him a little longer squeezing him, and all he could do was hug her back. "Mr. Oliver oh how we missed you!" She said, she pulled away and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too Evalyne."

Evalyne cupped his face. "Oh look at you, still as handsome as ever! Your Senorita here missed you as well. She always came to eat here, every Thursday." She said innocently.

Oliver felt a pang to his chest. Felicity still came here? Every Thursday like they always did? He felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. He glanced at her and she just held a sad smile.

"Oh your dinner is on the house tonight my loves!" Evalyne sang in glee.

"Oh no we couldn't do that!" Felicity said.

"Hush dear! It's all alright now I will go seat you in your usual place! Come!"

Oliver glanced back outside to see Diggle on the phone. "Evalyne, can you fix a to go box of your famous Alfredo and send it over to that guy out there." Oliver pointed at Diggle in the car, he saw Felicity smile at him through the corner of his eye.

"Of course Mr. Oliver! Now come and sit!" She guided them to their usual seats. He sat down in the booth next to Felicity and held onto her hand. He looked around and everything seemed the same, the small vines and light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, plants all over and candles lighting the place truly making this place look romantic; making it look like they were in Italy.

Tommy told him about this place, said it was where his father used to bring his mother to eat before she died. So when Oliver asked Felicity out for the first time this is where they came, and it quickly became a tradition. They ate here every Thursday.

"Alright I will be back with the usual. Ms. Felicity I believe you want your Amarone Wine?"

He saw Felicity brighten up. "Yes please!"

Evalyne left them alone and Oliver just studied Felicity while she picked up her garlic bread and started chewing on it. He'd been back all of two days almost three, and he still couldn't believe it. Just a few days ago he was on Lian Yu fighting for his life, now he was back home.

"Why are you staring?" Felicity asked still focused on her garlic bread.

"Why not?" He answered smirking.

She just gave him a smile in return. He needed to ask her, he wanted to know why she tortured herself every Thursday coming here.

"Felicity… why?"

She stiffened up; she must know what he was asking. She put her garlic bread down on the small plate and turned in the booth to face him. "I had a hard time letting go Oliver." She simply stated her eyes looking down at her lap where there hands were now intertwined.

Oliver sighed, the pang in his chest returning. "I know you did, I did too. But I wish you didn't have to go through that…. Tell me. Tell me what it was like. I told you last night, I need to know what you went through."

He had to know. She sighed once again looking down at their joined hands. "I…um… Well the first two years was the worst. I didn't go out, just work. I was completely and totally heart broken… Tommy, Thea even your mom tried getting me out of the depression. For a while I was angry. Angry at you, at your father for making you go. I was even angry with your family and Tommy because they weren't acting the same way I was."

Oliver stroked his thumb across her hand silently listening to her. "I was angry, because they were trying to make me feel better and it felt like they had just forgotten that you were supposedly dead….. But then I realized that they too were going through a hard time. Then Tommy came to visit me one night, well to be fair he always came over. Every night trying to get me to go out, but that day he said something that made me snap back to reality."

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He reminded me that you'd want me to move on and be happy. That you'd hate to see me the way that I was acting. So that night Thea, Tommy and I went out to watch a movie. Before we headed out I promised myself that I'd try to be happy for you. So I started to go out with Tommy and Thea, I worked my ass off and got the promotion I always wanted. All for you…. And for me of course."

She paused again. "It was hard Oliver, we were about to move in together. I mean in the docks you said you'd be back in a month. I waited for you, but you didn't come. Did you know that I almost wanted to move away from Starling?... I almost did at one point, but I stopped myself. For some reason I always hoped that you'd walk through my door one night surprising me and you yelling that I had been punked or something. So I stayed."

She looked up at him. "I'm not blaming you, I was angry at you for a while, but I don't blame you Oliver you need to know that. While I was angry at the world I was also angry at myself because when you said goodbye that day…. when you hugged Tommy I for some reason felt like you were leaving us forever, and I still let you go…"

"I'm so sorry…" Oliver whispered.

Felicity looked up at him; there were no tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't be. I'm not…. I mean yeah it hurt like hell, but it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. I'm not crying because there's no point of it anymore. I cried when I did because I thought you were gone forever, and i cried when I found out you were back. But now...I'm happy." She gently smiled at him on the last part.

Despite what she said still felt guilty. Last thing he ever wanted was for her to feel that way. "Oliver… you're back. I told you last night just like you promised me, that'd I'd make you happy too. We'll both work on it yeah? We'll both try to remind each other that what happened is none of our faults and that as cliché as it sounds we're together again." She reassured him once again.

Oliver couldn't help but smile his girl was something special. He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked gorgeous. Her blue eyes twinkled with the soft glow of the candles and it made her blonde hair look like spun gold. His girl was magnificent and he loved her more than any human being should ever be allowed to love.

She smiled at him her dimples showing up making his stomach tighten with even more emotion. The smile she wore right then, was the same smile she had in the picture that carried him through his toughest times. He leaned in and kissed her slowly… making sure he could drown in the way her lips tasted, in the way her soft lips moved against his own. He kissed her until he couldn't breath anymore.

They separated and she looked completely dazed, it made him chuckle. She started giggling along with him and she went back to eating her garlic bread. He smiled once last time and served himself a bowl of salad. They ate in a comfortable silence, until she spoke up again.

"So how'd it go at your father's old factory?" She asked quietly, they were in a secluded area in the restaurant, but still he was grateful she was mindful of prying ears.

"Good, I just cleaned up a bit and set up my workout area. Still need help with the technical stuff…" Right when he said technical stuff Felicity dropped her garlic bread and looked at him with wide eyes, like a child being told about its new toy.

"Which is why I'm going to need the help of a hot blonde IT girl to help me out. Know anyone?" He winked at her.

Felicity smiled and tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmm I might know someone. In fact she's head of the IT Department at Queen Consolidated, and she just so happens to be dating the co. owner." She teased.

"She sounds perfect!"

There was a pregnant pause. "I'm really glad you told me by the way." She spoke up. "I didn't think- after what the doctors told us. They said you wouldn't be the same. But I'm glad you can be _you_ with me, that you can trust me." She admitted.

Oliver just stared. She was right she was the only person he could trust and confide in. The only person that he was the old Oliver with. "I trust you, Felicity. You're my girl and I love you. Like I said yesterday you kept me strong all those years, there's no way in hell I wouldn't be the same with you. So no thank _you_…. For being you." He said sincerely. She leaned in giving him a small peck and caressing his face with her tiny hand making his eyes close momentarily in contentment.

They were interrupted when Evalyne personally came back with Felicity's wine and their usual order of Alfredo pasta.

….

After leaving the restaurant, with another bottle of Felicity's favorite wine courtesy of Evalyn; they headed to her Tom House. Once they arrived Felicity got out first and Oliver stayed behind.

"Hey Diggle…. Why don't you go home?" Oliver suggested sincerely.

"Mr. Queen, I was hired to watch out for you." He protested.

"Look I understand that, and I'm really sorry about running off on you like that… but I need this man. I haven't seen her in five years, just this one night. I won't go anywhere you can even pick me up first thing tomorrow morning." Oliver pleaded; it left a sour taste in his mouth. He hated pleading but he needed this night.

Digg sighed. "Tomorrow, 9 sharp be ready." He demanded.

"Thanks man." Oliver thanked him, got out of the car and met up with Felicity at her door.

"How'd you manage to get rid of him?" She asked unlocking the door.

"You'll be surprised what a billionaire pleading with his bodyguard can get."

She laughed out loud and opened the door; walking through the threshold he took a whiff of the familiar vanilla, coconut scent of her house and closed his eyes for moment. He'd never think he'd be back here, one of his favorite places.

He quickly walked in behind her and spun her around earning him a shriek from her. She dropped her purse and he kissed the hell out of her. He pinned her to a nearby wall before shutting the front door with his foot.

***** PLEASE READ*** OH my goodness you guys I am so sorry for making you wait this long! It's been a tough few weeks, but I'm back and with a new chapter and we got to meet DIGG! YAY! Ok guys again sorry for the delay but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! I got less reviews for chapter 7 lets see if we can get at least 15 for chapter 8! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Arrow: The Story of Us:_

"_You'll be surprised what a billionaire pleading with his bodyguard can get."_

_She laughed out loud and opened the door; walking through the threshold he took a whiff of the familiar vanilla, coconut scent of her house and closed his eyes for a moment. He'd never think he'd be back here, one of his favorite places._

_He quickly walked in behind her and spun her around earning him a shriek from her. She dropped her purse and he kissed the hell out of her. He pinned her to a nearby wall before shutting the front door with his foot._

**88888888**

****WARNING LEMONS AHEAD****

**88888888**

He pinned Felicity as gently as he could to a nearby wall of her home, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It had taken her a moment to reciprocate due to the fact that he had completely surprised her.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck and his large hands were on her hips squeezing and massaging simultaneously. They kissed for what seemed like forever until he realized his body was begging for some oxygen. Their lips separated with a soft smack and his eyes were closed, he could feel his chest rising and falling; his hands still firmly on her hips. He slowly opened his eyes only to see her staring her eyes half lidded.

"Oliver." She whispered breathlessly, placing her forehead against his. It wasn't a question, he knew what she wanted… it's what they both wanted, but he needed to make sure.

"You positive?" He asked, his hands moving up to cup her face.

"Yeah I'm sure, make love to me Oliver."

He didn't need to be told twice. With that he scooped her up into his arms her legs automatically circling around his torso. Her dress rode up to the point where he could see her lacy black panties and he groaned out loud not even hiding the fact that she was making him crazy. She gave him a coy smile knowing full well what she was doing.

"You're such a vixen."

She giggled and leaned into him nibbling on his ear before whispering. "You love it."

He moaned out once again; her lips started to kiss down his neck biting and licking, and it only served to make him walk faster up the stairs towards her room. Her hands were everywhere, around his biceps his shoulders and his neck; scratching lightly making him go even crazier. Her warm breath fanning over the now sensitive skin of his neck where she was busy kissing. One of his hands was on her thigh and the other kneading her ass pushing her hips against his, right where he needed her. He willed himself to pay attention to his steps; her tiny body grinding against his and her soft lips on his neck were like a drug.

He made it up the stairs and walked down the small familiar hallway and into her room. He quickly walked into her room and pushed her down onto the bed. She was sprawled out on her bed her golden hair fanning around her making her like she had a halo. Her dress was still ridden up at her thighs so he had an amazing view of her legs. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and her blue sapphire eyes looking at him with lust and adoration in them. In that moment he felt like his whole world was crashing down on him, in the best possible way.

All his time spent on the island he never believed he'd ever get to see his girl like this ever again. He felt like crying. HIM; THE Oliver Queen wanted to cry because he was lucky enough to be back with the love of his life. He continued to look down at her and she just gave him a coy smile making his emotions, his body go into hyper drive. Only she could elicit such things from him, no other woman but his Felicity.

This wasn't about getting laid, or quenching his thirst for the love of his life, this was about loving her. About healing all the wounds they both received in their time away from each other. She deserved to be loved and worshipped and that's what was going to do.

….

Felicity stayed on the bed and let Oliver have his moment. She could see it in his eyes, he was feeling emotional and she knew he didn't like to be called out on his emotions. So she just stayed their laying on the bed and giving the most loving smile she could give him, while he worked out his feelings.

Truth be told she was feeling an overpowering amount of emotions as well. Her Oliver was back, and this time he was back for good. She saw his eyes getting glossy but she stayed put and gave him a coy smile.

Next thing she knew he was removing his jacket and shirt leaving his upper body completely bare. He walked up to the bed and hovered over her, his labored breathing fanning her face, his strong arms rippling form supporting his own weight.

"I know I've said this a million times, but gosh dammit Felicity I love you so fucking much." His voice got caught in the last part.

Felicity felt her heartbeat start to quicken her breathing got heavier just like his and her eyes were too getting glossy. She smiled a teary smile and cupped his face looking up at him. "I love you too Oliver, so much."

With that he stood up on his knees straddling her, he gave her a soft smile and reached behind him to remove her high heels. He turned back around and offered his hand to her pulling her up in a sitting position so he could unzip her dress.

He pulled down the zipper extra slowly taking his time, the back of his hands leaving a hot trail on her skin as he pulled the zipper down. She hugged him while he worked on removing her dress and all she could do was kiss his collarbones and feel the heat of his flesh against her hands and her face.

When he was done he stood up once again bringing her with him. He removed her glasses putting the away behind him on her dresser. He hooked his fingers to her dress and pushed it down leaving her in her matching black lace underwear and bra. She heard his breath hitch and he stayed glued to his spot just starting at her.

His eyes held awe and love and all she wanted was for him to take her and make her forget all that happened those five years without him.

Felicity couldn't handle it anymore she closed the distance between them and smashed her lips against his. His hands flew up to her face and hers went around his neck. They kissed with a fierceness none of them had ever experienced; it was as if they were both trying to draw up life force from one another. She moaned into his mouth and his response was to move his hands around her waist and pull her in closer to his body.

All she could hear were their heavy breathing, the smacking of their lips, and the beat of their hearts. He was everywhere and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Felicity moved her hands down across his chest feeling the skin of his pecks, her fingers ghosting across the burned flesh of his scares. She continued to move her hands down his torso feeling the ridges of his muscles tightening underneath her fingers. She fallowed down until she got to the hem of his jeans.

She played around the area of his V-line scratching earning a masculine growl from him. His hands were still at her face letting her have the chance at removing his pants. She put her palm against his skin and slowly she moved her hand down the side of his hip and down his thigh.

She felt his body go stiff, his breathing started to get even heavier than it was before. "Felicity." He moaned across her lips. She took the time to regain her breathing her palm still lying on his thigh. He groaned and bit down on her bottom lip earning him a moan from her.

She moved her palm up to his crotch and carefully squeezed his erection though his jeans. He let out a heavy breath, and his head lolled back. She smiled to herself; she loved the fact that she could elicit such reactions from him.

She squeezed him one more time making his head straighten up and he looked at her his eyes almost black form the lust. "Good god, I love you." He said.

She smiled once again and removed her hand and started undoing his belt and releasing him from his jeans, in another swift moment she had his briefs down his legs leaving him completely naked in front of her.

It was safe to say that her mouth was hanging wide open. She could feel geek Felicity showing up and her face growing warm. He looked like some kind of Greek Adonis. He was chiseled and ripped in all the right places. No doubt from the hard labor of trying to stay alive on that island and all his training making his body look the way it did. Oliver always did have a great physique but now it was a body that could put any male to shame.

She could feel herself getting hornier by the minute just staring at him. He wasn't just a piece of meat though her Oliver was the most loving man on the planet the most caring and she loved him more than anything making his attractiveness skyrocket.

She heard him chuckle and she looked up at him. "What?" She smirked biting down on her lip, knowing full well that always drove him mad.

"It's not completely fair that I'm over here naked and you're still covered." He spoke with lust.

She giggled. "Well get over here Mr. Queen and undress me." She said coyly, once again biting down on her bottom lip.

He growled in with newfound lust and quickly hooked his fingers to her panties and ripped them from her body. Felicity moaned, she loved it when he got all caveman during sex.

"I liked that set." She moaned into his ear.

"I'll buy you a closet full." He answered moving his hands up her back and unlatching her bra in one swift movement.

Oliver suddenly picked her up, her lags wrapping around his torso. They're intimate areas grounding against each other. His erection was pushed up against her stomach and she rotated her hips in a circular motion. He crashed his lips against hers in response and walked towards her bed. He laid her down gently despite him going caveman a few moments ago.

He hovered over her once again this time their naked bodies crushing against one another. He looked down at her. "God, you're so beautiful, just like I remembered." He leaned down and kissed her chest and lifted his head once again, his eyes boring into hers his look filled with determination. "I promise I'm going to make it my life's mission to make sure you're loved, protected and cared for. I'm going to give you everything, because you have given me everything."

The weight of his words made her breathless. The way he said it, the way his blue eyes were looking at her, she knew she'd be loved for the rest of her days. All the pain she went through washed away in that very instant with the words that he spoke, because he spoke them and implanted them straight into her heart. There was no doubt in her mind she that she would do the same for him, she'd make it her personal mission to love him just as much as he loved her.

She'd never imagine loving someone so much that it could actually physically hurt. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She felt tears well up in her eyes and hiccups starting to build up in her throat. She let out a small hiccup and looked at Olive straight in the eyes. "I promise to do the same, I promise to there for you no matter what, and love you like there's not tomorrow." She vowed.

This was it she needed him, she waited so long. All her embarrassment or nervousness about what he'd think about her was out the window. All she knew was that she wanted him to lover her with his body as well.

"Oliver…. I need you." She whispered.

He gasped out loud and crushed his lips against hers, his hands grabbing at her hips pushing her against his grinding down. She wanted so much of him, all of him, she didn't know where to start, her hands frantically roamed over the plains of his chest feeling the ridges of his muscles beneath her fingertips, and down his naked torso. She circled her arms around his back and placed her fingers on the back of his head her fingers gliding through the soft blonde hair. She pushed him harder into her lips deepening the kiss and getting a soft rumble from deep in his chest.

She knew that the sheer force of the kiss would bruise her lips but in the moment she couldn't care less all she wanted was her Oliver, and it seemed like they both couldn't get close enough. His body continued to hover over hers. His strong naked chest pushed and skimmed against hers raising goose bumps on her skin and her nipples erecting. Her whole body was humming with the intensity of it all.

She pulled down on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing his lower body once again closer to hers.

"Felicity, I don't want to crush you." He groaned.

"You won't Oliver, you don't need to protect me from yourself, I need you. She whispered lovingly, reassuring him.

…..

Oliver finally gave in and slowly lowered his entire weight onto her body, still cautious about his weight against her tiny frame. It was sheer heaven feeling her warm lithe fit body pressed against his. His hands roamed over her body, caressing her hips and thighs. She nibbled on his bottom lip making him moan into her mouth. He felt her hips press into his once again, making his arousal grow more painful by the second.

God this right here, her was enough to make him forget about his suffering, made him brave enough to chase his demons away. She was his light.

The burn inside of him was making him ache. She rolled her lips up against his for the hundredth making him hiss against her mouth. His hands griped her hips harder, but still not hard enough. He was being careful with her. He hadn't had sex in five years he needed to make sure she was fine.

He kissed down her jaw line and down her neck nipping at her collarbone. He dipped down trailing scorching kisses all over her exposed stomach. Worshiping her body the way he's been dying to do. He heard her moan out loud. He continued to kiss, nip and lick at all of her burning flesh. He went back up and stopped right beneath her left breast, and stayed there kissing her teasing.

He heard her frustrated growl and he smiled against her skin and he reached up and cupped both of her breasts into his large warm ones, kneading and massaging them.

He saw her close her hey eyes and he body arched up against his hands. "God that feels so good." She moaned. Her words went straight to his cock sending a jolt. He had forgotten how vocal she could get. His hand reached out slowly and once again roamed over her soft skin and started circling her nipples, she started gasping her head tilted back her body arching against his.

He brought his mouth and latched onto her right breast for the first time in five years. He slowly began to swirl his tongue around in circles while his lips sucked gently on the pink flesh. His tongue continued to lick and flick making his lower body crave the attention it seeked. He just continued to pay attention to her needs, but he did grind his lower body against hers seeking the much needed friction.

She was moaning and panting heavily encouraging him to continue. He took her nipple in between his teeth and gently bit down. "Oh…Oh-My God!" She practically yelled. He let her go and she quickly pulled his face back down towards her and kissed him deeply.

His hands now replaced on her nipples, making sure both of them were being taken care of. He pressed his body up against hers, they both hissed as their lower bodies grinded harder against each other's. At this point Oliver was in physical pain, his erection was begging and pleading him to finally take her, but he couldn't at least not yet.

His hands roamed down to her stomach once again and onto her hip bones. She gasped into his mouth as his hand trailed up her inner thigh. His fingers found her center and rubbed back and forth without warning, making her yell in surprise and lust. She moaned louder her breathing increasing. "Oh God Oliver, yes, mmmmm that feels so good."

Oliver continued to slide his fingers up and down her slick folds. "You're wet. God you're fucking beautiful." He said matter of factly. He crushed his mouth onto hers again. His fingers slipped further in and found her bundle of nerves rubbing it round and round. She was writhing beneath him her sweaty body moving against his, her arms splayed out at her sides clutching at her comforter.

She raised her hips to meet up with his every stroke. He worked on her a little faster, and finally slipped a finger inside her and moved it back and forth while still twirling the aching nub with his thumb.

He could feel his body start to boil, watching his girl writhe in pleasure beneath him her blonde curls splayed out around her, her soft breasts pushed up against his. He couldn't ever describe the sheer force of his feelings for her. She was perfect in every single way.

He could feel her body start to tense up, her heat was starting to tighten around his moving fingers. She was close. "C'mon baby let go…" He whispered across her sweaty neck, he laid a small kiss there. He bit her softly and that's when she yelled and her pleasure went over the edge. "Oh…Mmmm….." She yelled incoherently.

Oliver continued to stroke her letting her come back down form her high. He slowly withdrew and stared down at her with awe.

She opened her eyes and they were half lidded, the blue was all but nearly gone in her lust. She bit her bottom lip making him go crazy. "How'd that feel?" He asked smugly.

She giggled and half-heartedly slapped him on the shoulder. "It was great, but what about you?" She asked coyly.

She was everything. He didn't care about himself, all he wanted was her. "Don't worry about me, this is about you." He whispered.

"Oliver?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me now… please?" She winked.

"Don't have to ask me twice."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her once more. She cupped his face and brought him down over her so that now they were completely crushed against one another. His cock was pressed against her warm and slick heat and he felt his eyes roll from the pleasure. She arched her body up into his and grinded their naked bodies against each other. They both moaned loudly. They were both highly aroused now.

Oliver looked down at his angel, gosh dammit. Every damn time he saw her like this he couldn't help but get a gut wrenching pain in his stomach from how beautiful she was. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was covered in a layer of sweat.

Oliver grabbed onto his sensitive erection and positioned himself over her center; he paused. "Wait condom." He said.

"It's ok; I'm still on the pill." She answered quickly.

He nodded and he gently pushed himself in only a bit stopping before he could even enter her. It was too much her warm center was too damn much. He took a deep breath and looked straight at her. "I love you baby." With that Oliver took another deep breath and pushed through gently, inch by inch. Torturing himself and her. He could hear her panting beneath him.

His body was boiling from the sensations of having her warp around him so intimately for the first time in a long ass time. He could feel his face contort into a frown from eh sheer force of the sensations. He continued to push and he looked down at Felicity, her eyes were closed and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Felicity? Baby why are you crying?" His heart started beating his eyes were scanning her body was he hurting her? Was she hurt? He asked frantically.

He saw Felicity open her eyes. "No, it's ok." She continued to cry, scaring the hell out of him. He brought up his hand and softly wiped her tears away. "Then what's wrong, please let me make it better?" He whispered still inside her.

"I'm not hurt, it's just… this feels so good. It feels like coming home after being away for so long. I missed you so much." She cried out her tears streaming down her face. He didn't notice until he saw the tear land on her chest but he too was crying.

He was still inside her and he bent down leaning his head on the crook of her shoulder and neck. "I missed you so much too. I know how you feel, I feel it too baby." He paused. "I'm home too." He said into her neck.

A few moments passed between them when she lightly stroked his neck and whispered. "Oliver, you can move." She said breathlessly. Oliver picked his head up from her shoulder and nodded giving her a loving smile. He started to move gently in and out of her. He bent his head down to her shoulder once again while he continued to pump into her. He felt like he was going to lose his fucking mind. He felt her tiny little hands move behind his back and start to scratch. Her legs wound around his hips brining their joined bodies closer.

Hid head nuzzled in the crook of her neck while he laid hot kisses and nipped at her skin. One of his hands started fondling one her breasts. His pace started to quicken, her breaths were ragged and he could feel her heart beat in harmony with his. Her naked chest sliding over his, their naked bodies sliding against each other's, heat and passion radiating off them in waves.

His mind was dizzy it felt like there was no more air in the world. It felt like gravity no longer existed the only thing that existed was his Felicity, his light, his saving grace. Their bodies were made for one another, he knew in the way they fit so well together.

Her breaths mingling with his, her sweaty body sliding against his. She was all he would ever need in this world.

His pace started to quicken once again and her moans were becoming screams. He saw her bite down on her lips trying to silence herself and he swore it was the hottest thing ever. He moaned when she used her legs around his tailbone to push him in deeper.

"So good Oliver!" She yelled

"Fuck!" He groaned.

He continued to pump into her until he felt her walls start to clench around him and she suddenly screamed in release. He kissed her hard swallowing her scream. She trembled beneath him as her orgasm rolled off her body. He could feel himself getting close to the edge He continued to push into her until he felt his release hit him like a firework; his body also trembled with the force.

When he couldn't handle it anymore he gently laid down on top of her making sure not to crush her. Her hands went straight to his head. He face was cradled right between her naked breasts; there he listened to her heartbeat. He was still inside her, but he couldn't care less he wanted to stay connected to her in every way possible. He hugged her, his arms going under her and he brought her in closer his face still nestled between her breasts.

He kissed wherever his lips could reach and she continued to massage his scalp. He was utterly spent. "You wore me out Felicity. It's been way too damn long, forgot how good it felt." Oliver muttered.

"Yeah well same here." She said giggling, the sound sending jolts straight to his heart.

A few minutes passed his eyes were closed as he listened to her heart and let his body be swayed by the movement of her chest rising and falling.

"Isn't it crazy how we got back into things so quickly?" Felicity whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked staying in his spot.

"I mean, I'm glad that we fell back into how we were. A lot of crap happened; we both went through a shitty time, yet somehow this…" She said pointing at both of them. "Stayed the same." She said in awe.

Oliver smiled into her soft skin. "Well that's because you're the love of my life Felicity. I missed you all those years, all I could think about was you…. You and my father's dying wish. But even then when I was on my way back home I couldn't even think about what I had to do. All I thought about was you, and getting back home so that I could make up for lost time."

Her only response was to hug him tighter and he smiled planting a small kiss to her right breast. He nuzzled into her chest and sighed. "This is my new favorite pillow… or should I say pillows."

Felicity giggled. "Did Oliver Queen just make a joke?" He chuckled and tickled her side making her giggle louder.

They stayed that way still intertwined in the most intimate ways, completely joined. He heard her yawn and he place his chin on her chest too look up at her beautiful face.

She looked down at him and gave him a heart stopping smile. "I'm tired." She whispered.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, he moved around finally separating from her. His body cried out begging to be inside her again, missing her warmth and comfort, but he lay down behind her and brought her body closer spooning her. His arms were wrapped beneath her breasts and her hand placed on top of his. Their legs completely tangled together.

He heard her breathing deepen and her body grow limp. He reached out and turned off the lamp; her room now dark the only light was the one coming from the large window of her room. He reached down and brought the comforter over them making sure she was warm.

Oliver nuzzled his face in her neck breathing her in. No matter the pain he went through, no matter his father's dying wish, right then he willed to forget about it all. He was home, and she had chased his demons away for the night. Her light and love once again saving him from himself. Oliver brought her closer towards his body and once again for the second night in a row slept without nightmares.

****AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ** Woooo! So that was my first Olicity lemon how'd I do? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I did lol. But yeah you guys and your continued support mean the world to me! You guys went beyond what I asked for in reviews for the last chapter. I hope that can continue, yalls reviews make my day and renew my drive for this fic. As well as Olicity. So again thank you all so much and don't forget to leave a review! Love yall!**


End file.
